The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac
by SurineRose
Summary: Roxas is the least popular kid in school. His Secret? He is a famous model. Axel is the new kid, who takes a sudden interest in him. how can Roxas keep his secret with him always following him everywhere.   starts off slowly for introductions and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromatic**_

**Disclaimer: if I owned kingdom hearts and any of their characters, would I really be on here? The plot is mine, nothing else **

_~Derpderplinebreak~_

"Beautiful, keep it going. Only a few more shots to go." The photographer shouted as he continued to take numerous pictures of the model.

Said model continued to smile and pose for the camera, flaunting it all. He had gorgeous ocean blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and strangely unruly chocolate brown hair that spiked out in ever direction, yet it only added to his cute-ness. The model did not need any digital editing, he was already perfect in all shapes of the form.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Great job kid." The photographer said with a grin."These shots were great! It was a pleasure working with you." He complimented the brunette with a wink.

"The pleasure was mine." He replied sweetly, before heading off to his dressing room, only to be stopped by his over charasmatic manager.

"Omg Sora you did so awesome out there, you're so freaking cute and jtbkudvahjrc-" The blonde mullet/mohaked manager spoke so fast, the brunette just sighed, waiting for him to finish."Are you even listening to me?" He finally finished with a small pout.

Sora laughed at his manager's child-like behavior and patted his shoulder."I lost you after 'omg' Dem. Speak slower, then we'll talk." The brunette spoke as he opened his dressing room door to step inside.

Demyx sighed."Oh fine. . . Hurry up in there. You have a flight to catch soon~" He cooed, going back to happy-mode.

The model just gave him a nod before shutting the door. He slumped into the seat in front of the mirror. Being a model was fun, but boy can it get hectic.

The boy observed his reflection upon the glass frame. The person there was Sora Leonhart: Big time celebrity model and almost every girl's (even some guy's) perfect dream boy. He was sweet, funny, out-going and simply adorable. Unfortunately that's not all he was.

His features went from a huge smile to a slight frown as he removed the wig, revealing blonde locks. Though it was still oddly spiked, it was more organized and stuck out to the side.  
>He removed his shirt then took out a wash cloth and wet it with the water bottle that rested upon the dresser. The now blonde began to scrub off his face and other parts of his body. Soon that glorious tan complection was showned to be just a fake and the boy's slightly paler skin emerge from its covers.<p>

He finished changing out of his expensive clothing he was modeling in to a more relaxed woredrobe: Just a plain black t-shirt with a regular pair of jeans and his converse. The blonde pulled out his glasses that layed upon the dresser as well and placed them upon his face carefully and looked back in the mirror. This was a whole new person. This was Roxas Strife: a plain old boring high school student who no one really new nor payed mind to. He was simply just a nobody who lived a strange double life.

The blonde exited the room and joined his overly cheery manager outback, where he was able to leave secretly so no one but the agency new of his other persona.

"Ready to go home Roxas~?" Demyx smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He sulked, drifting lower in his seat.

He was never one to be over-joyed about leaving and ending his summer at the beautiful Destiny Islands and returning back to Twilight Town because of one word: School. Then again, would you?

He rested his chin in his palm, staring out the window and taking in the beatiful sights of island one more time. He was going to miss this place.

It's one of the perks of being a model. The job had you working numerous places and allowed you to travel to places such as the islands for no cost except getting the job done. And as Sora, he was the perfect choice for the job.

The two soon arrived at the airport where they waited for their flight to arrive and take them back home. Home to his family, home to his friends and back to his normal life with peace and quiet, just how Roxas liked it; simple and enjoyable. It's one reason why he lives in this double life, he was able to have the best of both worlds as clichéd as that sounded.

Now he just had to wait another six hours before their arrival. Until then, he sat back and relaxed, enjoying the last of his summer.

_~ Derpderplinebreak~_

**A/N: YOOO WASSUP BITCHES/shot and stabbed.**  
><strong>I mean-<strong>  
><strong>Hello everyone~! Surine here with her first story on ff and its akuroku yaoi xD simply wonderful yes? <strong>  
><strong>Ya see, this is actually based off of a real story of mine i've been writing during my free write time in english and when i'm bored at home.<strong>  
><strong>I was all like, " the famous somebody and unknown nobody. . . . Somebody, nobody. . . Hehe Sora and Roxas~" and BAM! I decided to make some use of the story and make a fanfic outta it! That and my friend really wanted me to write her an akuroku fic so tadaaa! Kill two birds with one stone yeah? |D <strong>  
><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it, there is surely more to come~ <strong>  
><strong>Tell me, like it? Hate it? Love it? Wanna stab it? Lol maybe not that last one!<strong>  
><strong>ReviewFav/Alert, whatever floats your boat and see ya in chapt 2~ which will be in Axel's pov ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: if I owned kingdom hearts, Axel and Roxas would be together and there'd be no need for this fanfic now would it? I own the plot that is all.**

_| On to chapter 2 |_

The red-head grew impatient as he waited for his brother to come and pick him up at the airport. Seriously how long does it take to get here? They only lived a few blocks away yet he's been stuck sitting here in this chair for 2 freaking hours already. He was already upset enough about the fact he had to leave his perfect vacation in Radient Gardens, his hometown in his beautiful home country, miles away from here. Why his family chose to move all the way out here was beyond him.

Bored out of his mind, he got up and decided to walk around and stretch out his limbs, letting out and irritating sigh due to the fact his leg seemed to have fallen asleep. Don't you just hate when that happens? Axel sure knew he did.

He explored the huge international airport, waiting for his brother to hit him up and say he was here, or at least a damn text. Nope, nothing still even after 20 minutes of wandering around aimlessly.

The ginger soon grew tired, at this rate he could have walked home and been there a hour and a half ago! Stupid worried mother concerning his safety. Stupid brother for completely forgetting. He's not even answering his phone! What. The. made up his mind. Screw what she said, he's a grown man he can walk!

The tall red-head turned around quickly only to have a head on collision with a much shorter and very irritated blonde. 'Well then, maybe being forgotten had its positives, huh? '_He's kinda cute._' Axel thought as he extent a helping hand to the other."Sorry 'bout that. Didn't you there." He said kindly.

The blonde refuse to take the hand and got up, brushing himself off and fixing his glasses." Better be sorry, it was, after all, clearly your fault." The other spoke rather rudely.

Axel looked a bit taken aback. What climbed down his pants and bite him in the ass? No need to be so mean. Jeez, does manners mean nothing in this world anymore? This was suppose to be where the kid said, 'oh no its okay,' and take his hand, not diss him off like that. People these days. " Whatever man. Just being polite. No need to get your panties in a bunch." The red-head smirked, putting his hands up in defense.

This seemed to only make the blonde even more upset. He crossed his arms and adjust his glasses again, trying to regain composure." Unfortunately that comeback was clearly invalid considering the fact I am a male who wears boxers. That and what? Were you expecting me to excuse it and simply say it wasn't your fault? Of course, it's expected from your type after all. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." And at that the blonde walked passed the slightly shocked red-head.

"Hold on just a second there!" Axel said as he came to. He grabbed the other male's arm, stopping the smaller from leaving. " Okay I'll admit, it was my fault but was all that really necessary. I was only joking around kid."

" You're right sorry. I'm just not in a good mood. " The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. "Now would you release me please?"

The taller realized he was still holding on to the kid and let go, scratching the back of his neck. " It's all good I guess. . ." He said.

"Alright, I'll be taking me leave now. Remember: watch where you're going ginger!" The blonde teased as he turned back to leave, the mood of the situation turning into a more positive light.

" Will do blondie." He replied back before heading in the opposite direction, returning to his seat.

No more wandering for him. Wouldn't want that to happen again. Although, if it was the blonde again he wouldn't mind. Something about the kid amused Axel. He sat there in his seat again as he thought about if he'd ever run into the spunky blonde again. Maybe not a literal run-in but you get the point.

Finally his brother arrived to pick him up. Boy did Axel let him have it. Of course, the elder was paying no heed towards his younger sibling at all. No matter, he just wanted to complain to someone about his extreme boredom and little episode with said blonde he mentioned in his thoughts earlier. Let's just say it was a long ten minute car ride home for his brother.

_|Chapter 2 End|_

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapters, they WILL hopefully get longer. I'm uploading this now to make up for the short first chapter. . . even though this is pretty short itself xDD; So uhh yeah uploads will probably be once a week~**  
><strong>If you haven't guessed already the blonde was Roxas. Yeah I know he came out kind of rude but that's how he's gonna be for a little while, towards Axel anyway. . . Btw cookies for those who can guess who i'm making Axel's older brother and if you can guess his other 2 siblings then hey, go get yourself and ice cream. You deserve it.<strong>  
><strong>Like it? Hate it? Love it? Wanna marry it? shot okay don't answer the last one.**  
><strong>ReviewFav/Alert and see you in chappieter 3~ **  
><strong>if you sneezed during this chapter than bless you, peace off. -killed by mob for stealing tobi's closing-<strong>  
><strong>XD Bye guys~!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned kingdom hearts, I'd be working on the next game installment not this terrible fan fiction. . I sadly only own le plot~.**

_A/N: I'm using this to reply to reviews |DD _  
><em>Anon: seigffoefioefwfg- good guess e u e Go get yourself some ice cream~ :DD <em>  
><em>EmotionalDisaster666: Glad it didn't disappoint 8DD!<em>  
><em>LonelyRedTears: I agree xD I don't know why it just fits him well i guess. Speaking of Sora. . . ANYWAYS. You were right. Reno, Kairi and Lea~ they show up in the next chapter though. Riku was an interesting choice, i would have never thought of that o u o <em>  
><em>Thanks for the reviews guys~ :D I hope this chapter is to all your likings. LOOK, WillCosplayForFood, it's longer than usual. . .<em>

_°-* Lalala |D *-°_

Finally Roxas was home at last! As much as he said he liked Destiny Islands and complained about his return, he couldn't help but feel happiness as he stepped through the door. He was instantly greeted by a big hug from his father, Cloud. " Welcome home kiddo~!" His father said happily.

" Thanks dad. . ." Roxas mumbled a bit embarrassed. He was never used to signs of affection. The blonde didn't know why, he just didn't like being touched.

" You're smothering him, Cloud. Let the boy get comfortable first. " His other father, Leon, chuckled slightly.

Yes Roxas had two fathers. They were gay but at least they were happy. Love comes in all shapes and forms so why not any gender too? Besides Leon was a cool guy who made his dad whole again. After his mom, Tifa, had died, Cloud had been a wreck until he met the brunette. Roxas accepted him whole-heartily. In fact, he was the one who encourage their relationship and gave Leon the idea of proposing to the other blonde. Those were choices he never regretted.

Cloud let out a slight chuckle." I suppose you're right. " He said in defeat, releasing his son and sauntering over to the tall brunette, clinging onto him instead. " Then again it's been a whole summer without him. I had every right to smother him." The older blonde defended, changing his mind on it.

" Yes, whatever you say. . ." Leon rolled his eyes with a smirk before kissing his wonderful husband.

"Roxas you forgot your ba- Awwww. You guys are just too cute. I wish I had a lover. ." Demyx sighed as he came up behind the smaller blonde.

The couple laughed, both slightly blushing." Don't worry Dem, you'll find someone." Cloud said reassuringly.

" Make sure you don't do that in-front of me like them. I swear I'm going to puke." Roxas stated jokingly, which in return got him a flick to the head from the older blonde and scowl from the brunette.

" I'll be sure to keep that in mind squirt." Demyx laughed. " Now as I was saying, you left your bags in the car. There's no slaves here, go and get em!"

"Wha- Bu- Daaaaad." He whined, looking over at his father with big puppy dog eyes and a small pout.

" You heard the man, go and get your shit." Leon said, which in turn earned him a pop to the head.

" Language Squall, we've talked about that." Cloud scolded his other. Only Cloud was allowed to call Leon Squall, and maybe aunt Yuffie, but the wutai woman just loved to mess with everyone."It's okay hun, I'll get your bag. Go rest up. "He said returning his attention to his son.

"Thanks dad, love you~!" Roxas cooed as he skipped down the hall and headed up the stairs.

" I swear, you spoil that child too much, Cloud." Demyx noted with a disapproving shake. " I wish you were my dad, shoot. Sure as hell would have had a better childhood. "

" I agree." Leon added with a laugh.

"Whatever. . ." Cloud crossed his arms going to pout mode.

"Come on babe, we got luggage to get thanks to you." The brunette said giving pouty blonde a kiss on the cheek.

_°-* Trollface *-°_

Roxas knocked on the door before entering the dark secluded room that belonged to his brother." _Hey there_." He signed to the brunette on the bed.

His twin gave him a small smile and motioned him over to sit on the bed. Roxas did as he was told and even gave him a light hug, afraid he'd hurt the other by accident.

This was who the real model is: Sora Strife, Roxas' younger twin. Leonhart was their step-father, Squall\Leon's surname, used as a stage name or in this case model name, as well as privacy purposes.

Sora was always sick as child who rarely went out much due to his health conditions. He is also deaf so he communicates through sign language. Although, he developed the ability to read lips a while back. Even so, Roxas would sign towards his brother condition is unknown still to doctors so they keep him in the house where he is tutored and frequently checked up on.

When they did take him out, they ran into a hiring model agent who wanted the adorable brunette to join their agency, paying no attention to the blonde who stood next to him. They had to kindly refuse but the lady insisted. So Roxas spoke up and said he'd do it for his brother. The woman was wary at first but accepted the boy's proposal with a condition; he had completely transform himself to look like the other and keep it a secret. Thus explaining how Roxas became a model as his brother Sora.

The brunette didn't mind his brother using his identity like that. Although, he wish his brother's fame and success in the industry was for his own looks. Sora believed his twin was very cute and attractive on his own. Why the agent couldn't see it was beyond him but as long as Roxas was happy, he didn't care.

Sora didn't know, but Roxas took the job for a different reason; to pay for Sora's medical bills. Their family was always in debt with loans to pay for the expensive medical care. They kept it a secret from Sora, for the boy had the tendency to put other's happiness before his own well-being. If he knew, he would insist they'd stop paying and worrying over him, to just send him away somewhere and forget about him. Of course Roxas wouldn't allow that or the thought of that to be processed to his parent's brain so he took the job and used the money to compensate all the debt and bills.

" _Welcome back. I missed you._" The brunette signed.

" _Thank you. I missed you a lot too. The Islands were beautiful. I wish you could have gone._" He signed back.

" _Wonderful. Promise to take me there someday._"

" _Of course_." They ended with the pinkies intertwined, making it a pinkie promise the blonde would have to keep no matter what.

"_Was it lonely without me here?_" Roxas motioned questioningly.

At that his twin blushed slightly. "_Yes but Riku always came over to visit when he could._"

Of course. Riku was a friend of the twins. Before Sora's condition got worse he used to attend school like everyone else, which is where he met Riku. He was surprised the silverette knew how to sign. His response was his mother and cousin were both deaf as well which is why he learned. The two were awfully close even after Sora had to leave school in the third grade. Roxas had a feeling there was something more than just friendship between the two but said nothing. He liked Riku and how kind he was towards his brother, unlike a few assholes. He treated Sora like a real person and had an understanding with Roxas.

" _When is he not here?_" He teased.

The younger twin pouted in his bed, blush still evident. "_Shut up._"

The blonde let out a laugh. He loved his brother so much, he was so cute. " _Just kidding you. I have to go and get ready for school tomorrow so good night. _" He placed a kissed on the brunette's forehead before signing, " _Talk to you later._"

Sora waved to him brother as he exited his room. Roxas sighed. He was most definitely not ready for school tomorrow.

_°-* To be continued *-°_

**A/N: So uhh yeah. This is actually waaay different than what I originally planned but what the hey, it gives it more zest I guess. I have no idea where that Sora thing came from but it adds more backstory and its cute. and now it might take some time to re-write them to fix all the new changes i'm making :DD**  
><strong>That and I apologize for any OOC characters within this ff, their personalities are still based off my characters in the original so bare with me here. I will try my best to use characters with similar personalities or whatever I think would be good.<strong>  
><strong>So like it? Hate it? Love it? Burn it?<strong>  
><strong>ReviewFav/Alert, ya know the drill and see you in chapter 4, where i'll go back to Axel's pov and introduce all his family~ You already know who his siblings are so -shrug- You get to meet his mom? xD; Well not every chapter has to have a surprise |D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned kingdom hearts, I would have never given Riku a haircut. . . Its not all that bad but its still. . . Screw that its bad when compared to that long gorgeousness in kh 2/brick'd**  
><strong>The plot is all I own. . .<strong>

**I would like to thank you all for all the lovely reviews~ :D Now here is the next installment! **

_¤•••/ Start reading now \•••¤_

"_Alright bro, throw me a beat. -beat boxing- Yo it's time to get out of your bed, wake you up from sleeping just like your dead. I know my flow isn't just for show, so come on and telling 'em bro. Wa-wa-wa-wa-WAKE UP_." Axel dismissed his alarm on his android and grudgingly gets out of bed. His alarm was some wake up rap by an awesome VA who voice overs comics for homestuck. ( A/N: Derp, its my alarm too |D Homestuck~3. ) It's awesome, yup he knows.

The ginger stretched out his arms, a yawn escaping his lips as he slumps over to the closet. Once there, he pulled out a red shirt that read '_Cool Story Bro. Tell it again_', black skinnies and black and red checker studded belt, quickly throwing them on. He also clipped a chain to his pants and his metal beaded necklace on before stepping into his black vans. When the red-head deemed himself sex worthy he went to the bathroom where he did the usual and popped in his piercings.

He hopped down the stairs to the smell of bacon and pancakes filling his nose. When he reach the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of his mother cooking and his older brother, Reno, with his head down on the table. He was mostly likely sleeping.

Axel was about to take a seat when his mother spoke up, telling him otherwise."Hey sweetie, be a dear and wake up the other two for me, please?" The woman asked with her pleading green eyes, which were sadly, the only thing the two had in common feature wise; she was a short brunette as oppose to her much taller, ginger son.

The red-head sighed. Figures. Why couldn't his good-for-nothing brother do it? Knowing it would be pointless to argue, he just went with it like the good son he was. Pffft. "M'kay. . ."

"Thanks a ton, Axel. Food will be ready shortly." She said as she flipped over a pancake.

The teen just grunted in response and trudged up the stairs grudgingly to go and wake up the little monsters. Maybe 'monsters' was a little mean. . .actually no, not at all. It was true after all but then again most teens the red-head's age didn't like kids. Although, in a way it was hypocrisy since they too were children and practically still are. Axel was no saint that's for sure, even if he likes to play it like he was.

"Yo, Lea. Get up, time for school bro." Axel said, giving his brother's sleeping form a slight nudge.

In return, the elder just got a pillow thrown at his face and a kind and wonderful gesture involving the smaller red-head's middle finger. This caused the older teen to sigh. He was just trying to be the good big brother and this is what he got.'_Never again. . ._' He though.

"Go to hell, Ax. . ." Lea groaned out as he turned back over to sleep.

"Sorry kid, but with you, I'm all ready in it." Axel retorted with a slight chuckle. This only granting him another kind gesture."Hey, don't make me break that finger kid. You're like, eleven. Besides, mom's orders. I'm just the messenger."

"I'm fifteen stupid." The younger said as he finally risen out from under the covers. "Fine, i'll be down in. . .never."

Axel just shook his head, chuckling some more as he exited the room. The smaller was never a morning person but after he got passed that stage he was a big ball of energy. In a way, Lea was a lot like Axel. Not that the latter of the two would admit it. Although, what truly stumped the red-head was his younger brother's age. '_Fifteen already? Damn time flies. He doesn't look any different. Must be a case of the Justin Bieber. . ._' This though caused him to laugh.

Next stop: The royal pain in the a- er- Princess' room where the lanky teen was currently shaking his sister awake. She woke up with no problem at all. This girl was a big ball of sunshine, a spoilt big ball of sunshine." I knew it was you Axie~ I couldn't sleep at all! I'm so excited for school! " she cooed.

Axel picked her up out of the bed and placed her on the floor gently."Yeah sure kiddo. Just get dress 'kay? Mom made pancakes."

"Pancakes! I loooove pancakes!" She cheered, lifting her hand up and jumping around enthusiastically.

"Alright, don't hurt yourself now." He said, patting the small girl's auburn hair before leaving the room.

Kairi was surely something. She was so cute and sweet but can be such a brat at times. If you think about it, aren't all 5-year-old?

Axel sped down the stairs, jumping over the last three and landing with a thud. Taking his seat at the table, he noticed his brother was now up and dressed.'_Damn he gets dressed fast. I wasn't even gone long_.' The red-head found it odd. His brother was no longer in school and college had yet to start, so why the elder was awake at this hour was beyond him. One thing for sure Axel knew; if that was him, he'd be asleep.

Reno nodded over at his brother before taking a bite out of his pancake. "Last year man, make it count, yo. Be sure to go out with a bang and teach Lea the ways of the Sinclair family legacy." He said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah. I already got it planned." Axel said, returning the smirk and giving the older redhead a high-five.

" Please don't do anything stupid. I will be sincerely upset if I have to beg your father for money to pay the school back for the damage you'd cause."The two's mother said, giving the eldest a look.

At the the two laughed. See, Reno was a bit of a legend. Hence the 'Sinclair legacy'. He was cool with practically everyone even though he was a bit of a playboy. As his brother always said, '_hey, just trying to spread the love_.' Ha, that's gonna bite him in the ass one day.

Anyways, back to the point. When it came to his older brother's last day of senior year, he decided to do something . . . .crazy.

The school has wide hallways for more room the students can access while trying to rush through to get to class, even though it fails because students tend to flock and crowd the hallways anyway, so that design backfires. Reno and his group of friend thought it be fun to put them to good use. They decided to go go-carting in the halls while having a tomato fight. How they got those things in, Axel had no clue. It was funny to watch as they drove around the bottom floor, pelleting each other, the walls, and unfortunate bystanders, but they also knock-down and broke T.V's (A/N: my old school used to have them. what a waste of money. . .), trophies and such that hung upon the walls. If that wasn't bad enough, Reno practically ran over their principle. Total boss right? Instead of doing something dangerously and costly, Axel was just going to have his band play a concert at school, since practically the whole student body loved them.

"I'm clearly not amused. It was no laughing matter. You know we don't have that kind of money and your Father and I are not on good terms." The brunette woman scolded.

"Sorry ma. . ." The elder apologized, trying to end his banter.

The woman just sighed before joining them to eat. Which was when Lea and Kairi both decided to come down and join them. Thus beginning the typical morning in the Sinclair household.

_¤•••/ Oh look it's done for now \•••¤_

**A/N: Btw, the mom will be Aerith~**  
><strong>So yeah, now we know both main characters families and lives. Obviously next will be their povs of the first day of school and more~ <strong>  
><strong>Yeah Axel and Lea are both in the same fic but hey, anything can happen in a fanfic. Lol I made kairi the 5 year old sister mostly cause idk who I could make her and they all had the ginger thing going so mehh. <strong>  
><strong>Seeya in the next chapter guys and I deeply apologize for ranting like that. . . .<strong>  
><strong>p.s case of jb is a joke me and my friend have. It when a guy is a lot older than he looks, like a shotastabbed, not exactly but you get the point. Just us being silly.**  
><strong>Like it? Hate it? Love it? Destroy it? <strong>  
><strong>Ya know the drill, ReviewFav/Alert whatever you want. Even keep being the faithful onlooker who does none of the above if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned kh, there'd be a LOT of yaoi. . . Which is why fan girls like me write fan fics. . .not own it |D**

**Thank you all for all the lovely reviews~ **  
><strong>I extremely apologize for the lateness. I would like to blame it on a family issue but that would be irresponsible of me. I have no excuses. Now here's the long awaited chapter 5~<strong>

_©°•°• Read below •°•°©_

Roxas drove up to the school in his old convertible. It may not be fancy but he loved it and that's all that matters, right? The blonde even named it; Xion, after his best friend who recently past away. The cheery raven-haired girl was always there for him and even picked out the car so he thought it was a fitting name. It was like she was still there with him, y'know?

Right next to him, the school's queen bitch decided to park. One look over at his car and him and she made a face, motioning over to her pose to gawk at the nerd and his vehicle. "Nice ride loser, stole it from a junk yard?" The snobby woman remarked.

Roxas sighed. This was not how he wanted to start his morning. . . . "No, but I agree. It is a nice car, nicer than you will ever be, now good day." He said quickly before making his leave to the school's entrance. There was no point in arguing with those type of people, you never win. Best to walk away. . .

In the building, he removed his schedule from the safety of his backpack and examined it, where he learnt his locker was found in the 3rd floor. Of course it was all the way up there. Unlike other schools, the seniors couldn't choose their lockers anymore because of some poor choices and incidents a few years ago so it was repealed and now they were assigned lockers like everyone else. Which, to Roxas' dismay, was a pain in the ass to put lightly.

Once he was at his locker, he quickly shoved everything inside minus a notebook, folder and a pen. The blonde re-examined his schedule but it seemed to have been snatched right out of his hand. "Heya Roxy, miss me?" Said his friend Hayner.

"Are you serious? Return it please! " The blonde half begged.

"That didn't answer my question. You were gone all summer, leaving me and Olette on our own while you had the time of your life in the Islands, posing for the camera." The taller blonde lectured. "Do not say you didn't miss me. I will be so heartbroken." He said with a small pout.

"Okay, fine. I missed you." The blonde sighed before giving his friend a small punch. "Remember what I said; don't talk about that out loud! Are you crazy?"

" Talk about what and who's crazy?" The cheery brunette girl asked as she appeared by their sides.

"You know my 'job'." Roxas answered." 'Let~ Hayner stole my schedule and won't give it back. . ." He fake whined.

With a disapproving shake of her head, she held out her hand to her other blonde companion who has yet spoken, which was a miracle. "Come on, up it punk. No need to be a bully."

He laughed. "You guys suck." He taunted before handing the schedule to the brunette.

She took a peak at it real quick before handing it to it's rightful owner." Sweet, we have the same homeroom; 325, Mrs. Gainsburough."

"Awesome, so do I!" Hayner interjected happily.

"Wonderful, the trio sticks together again!" The smaller blonde laughed as the three of them headed off to there homeroom.

Before they could enter, a tall, lanky red-head slung his arm around the taller blonde. They all turn to look at the intruder. "Yo Hay, I need a word with you, if ya don't mind." He said, dragging him away without even waiting for a sign of approval.

Roxas just stared, pointing shockingly at the retreating figure who kidnapped his best friend. "I-it's that guy from the airport!"

Olette giggled. "'That guy' is Axel Sinclair. He was uhhh, Hayner's replacement for you while you were away. He used to attend the other school in town until his brother ruined it for him. He was expelled. He said he didnt do anything but that's obviously a lie. No one gets expelled for a stupid reason like that. Andd, his mother is our homeroom teacher." The brunette informed her confused friend.

"Are you for real?" The only reply he received was a nod from his female friend. "Then he had the nerve to ask if I missed him. . ." Roxas made a face and the two looked at each other, cracking into smiles and slight laughter as they headed into class, greeted by a kind brunette woman with her hair tired back.

_©°•°• Continued below: derp lets see about Axel |D •°•°©_

So far the fiery teen managed to get lost twice and almost got in to a fight, and it still 10 minutes till homeroom. Fortunately, he didn't have his mother as homeroom teacher or have the woman at all. He had some dude named Mr. Fair, twice since he was also his calc teacher.

Axel threw everything in his locker even the schedule, since the red-head teen already memorized it. He slumped against his locker bored out of his mind. Well he could go check up on his brother, maybe poke fun at the kid a bit. Then the teen decided on doing so and set down the hallway where he seen his friend Hayner walk by with a familiar brunette girl, and unfortunately, an all too familiar blonde. '_Oh fate, I want to hug you and shoot you for doing this to me. . ._' He thought as he casually approached the oblivious trio.

The red-head nonchalantly put his arm around him and said, "Yo Hay, I need a word with you, if ya don't mind." Without even waiting for an answer, he pulled the blonde away from the two and headed down the hall in the opposite direction.

The two walked in silence for a few before the confused blonde decided to end it. "So um. . . You wanted to talk?"

The red-head ended his movements and turned to face his kidnapped companion. "That blondie you were talking to, what's his name?"

Hayner raised a confused eyebrow. If all the ginger wanted to know his friends name, why not ask him himself. He was, after all, right there. "Erm. . Roxas. .? Why you askin'?"

"Hm. . . No reason." He said coolly before continuing down the hall.

"Okay then. . .? I'm heading back to class. See ya Ax!" Hayner raised his voice slightly so his friend now descending the stairs would hear him. The blonde smiled to himself. This was about to get interesting. He couldn't wait to tell Olette. He just knew something was going to happen between his two friends. Axel can play it off like its nothing but he was pretty sure the taller took a sudden liking to his smaller blonde companion.

_©°•°• The End. . . For now •°•°©_

**A/N: hm. . . I think my chapters are now slowly getting longer. That or it just looks like it cause im typing on my phone xDD;**  
><strong>Well thats how there morning starts but the day is still going and next chapter will have more of there school day of both povs.<strong>  
><strong>Like it? Hate it? Love it? Troll it? |D<strong> **Review/Fav/Alert**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: oh look at that I just bought off kh from square enix. . . I do own it now |D**  
><strong>-wakes up-<strong>  
><strong>Ahh fuck. . . Guess not. . . .<strong>

**This is suppose to be up tomorrow, but might as well upload it now too. Think of it as an apology gift guys. I'm sorry. oTL**

_*~'~* next chapter *~'~*_

Mrs. Gainsborough was super nice and sweet. The brunette was not only his homeroom teacher but was the teen's French teacher as well. She seemed to have a great memory because she memorized every one's name and face with ease. Now that's a talent teachers need to be gifted with. Imagine how much easier it would be.

Homeroom and nice teachers don't last forever though. For instants, chemistry with Dr. Even Vexen, or as everyone has been calling him, DEV. No, not after the American pop star. . . Okay so maybe just a bit. But seriously, that guy gave Roxas the chills. He just had like this creeper vibe to him. And the way he looked at you as though he was able to stare into your soul and gather every single information on you. He wasn't bad just, weird. . .

Then there was also Mr. Saïx, the history teacher. That guy just loved to intimidate folks, or maybe that's just the way he looks. No one was left guessing about the blunette's scar for long, he bluntly answered with it being a memento of war. Definitely seemed like the military man for sure. Which most likely added to his history background.

By far the blonde's favorites were his calc teacher Mr. Fair and his art teacher, who seemed to prefer being called by her first, Naminé. Mr. Fair was pretty awesome and relaxed. Instead of learning about math they ended up talking about their energetic teacher's past. Roxas even found out the raven haired man was a friend of his parents yet he was never informed of such a great man. He made note to ask his father about it later.  
>Now Ms. er- Naminé was more calm and just had this sweet aura that surrounded her. She was fresh out of college and attractive too, leading to her to be an immediate crush of many of the boys. She even gained to attention of the blonde. The woman was definitely talented; her pictures hung along the walls, one just as amazing as the next. Their first assignment was fairly easy: a drawing that describes you. But that was easily made hard when, if your like Roxas, don't even know what describes you. Projects like that never failed to stump him, although they were normally given in English class.<p>

Which was the perfect segue into the next teacher; Mr. Rould, who like Naminé, preferred his first name, Luxord. He was a pretty cool British guy. Roxas quickly figured the man went to the casino often. He was one of those okay teachers who had their good and bad moments. Same with the gym teacher, Mr. Shang, an Asian man and his study hall teacher, a red-head who was young and attractive like the art teacher, who went by Ariel. She was also engaged as they soon found out and the like rate of the ginger-headed woman decreased.

The blonde has yet to meet his music teacher Mrs. White, since the school alternated specials. For him it would be gym and music, so that was the only change in the blonde's daily schedule.

The only intriguing thing that occurred that day was during lunch when he ran into a certain red-head again. Literally. . . .

_*~'~* Axel's turn *~'~*_

Said mentioned red-head had similar teachers to the blonde. Minus his mother since the teen was already fluent French, he attended Spanish class taught by Señor Terra.

Axel seemed to notice the school had a fairly big quantity of young teachers compared to others he'd seen. He thought it was pretty cool since they could relate more to the students since it was not long ago that they were in the same situation as oppose to the more elder teachers. They were always more laid-back and chill anyway. Unlike their crotchety principal Dr. Ansem who currently just received his doctrine.

All in all, school was going all right for the teen. He's already been through half his day. Now all that's left was lunch and his final 3 classes. Unless he died from all the work and lectures he has so far acquired. Which wasn't likely but you get the drift.

_*~'~* lunch time 8D *~'~*_

As he entered the café, the red-head realized why he dreaded being a new kid. . . That was; finding a spot to sit at during lunch. It was then the flaming haired teen located his friend Hayner amongst the crowd that squeezed themselves through the lunch line.

He rushed over and was just about to reach the blonde when he had a head-on collision with another. Food went flying up and landed on the two of them. Of course everybody in the café decided then to quiet down. All eyes were on them and fits of laughter was heard everywhere. '_Just fucking greaaaat._' The red-head cursed in thought.

The blonde now getting up was thinking the same.'_ Damn my luck. Then it was spaghetti too. Ugg. I hate people. Taking joy in others suffering. Sadistic fucks._' Roxas thought. He made a disgusted face at the mess now on the floor and his clothing. He looked up to yell at the other but stopped when he saw who it was.

"YOU!" They both said in unison.

The blonde was going to stay and scold the other but hearing the other students continue to ridicule him and the dumb ass in front of him final got to him." IT'S NOT EVEN THAT FUCKING FUNNY ASSHOLES!" He flailed out and stomped out of the cafeteria.

The red-head stared in shock as the room began to quiet down. Seems the blonde wasn't one to mess with here. Unlike said person, Axel only got a little food on him. Just minor stains on his shirt, so it didn't bother him. Roxas on the other hand got it all over his top half, including hair.

Axel was going to follow him and apologize when he was stopped by the person he was previously enduring." Leave him be. Roxas gets scary when he's mad. Just change your shirt and let him be, 'kay?" Hayner warned his new friend, not wanting his life to end early. He wasn't kidding, Roxas does some pretty fucked up crap to those who get on his bad side. It's why most try to avoid him and the explanation as for why everyone shut up and returned to their discussion before the event.

The lanky teen did not quite understand this and just gave a quick 'alright' before heading out and continuing to pursue the pissed-off shorty.

_*~'~* Omgwhatsgonnahappen *~'~*_

Roxas slammed his locker shut. Just what he need; becoming the show for the student body on the first day. '_What the hell was wrong with that. . . That idiot! I thought I told him to watch where he went last time. Fucking klutz._' He ranted on in his mind. He quickly turned and almost ran into the said idiot again. . . Almost.

The blonde glared at him. It wasn't effective; it looked more like an angry pout to Axel, which he thought was cute. "What do you want?" Roxas spat.

" To apologize. . ." He said sheepishly.

The blonde looked taken aback and felt strangely a bit guilty for the tone he used. "What?"

Axel sighed. " Listen, I know we started on a bad note that involved me knocking you down. . twice, but I don't want that to ruin my chance." He started out.

"Chance of what." The blonde raised a curious brow, trying to look like he was still angry at him.

" Hold up I was getting there." He chuckled at the other impatience." Truth is, after the airport run-in I wanted to see you again. You intrigue me. That and now I find out we go to the same school and my best friend is also yours."

" Your point?" Roxas interjected.

" Jeez, let me finish shorty." He laughed, which earn him an unappreciative glare from the other. Axel cleared his throat before continuing, " I'm sorry and I think we should just start over. I want us to be friends."

Roxas stared at the taller teen in amusement." Apology accepted. You're now off the hook on a clean slate BUT. . ."

The fiery red-head groaned. "but what?"

" You want my friendship? Earn it, just like everyone else. Prove to me why I should bother to care about you enough to be my friend. It won't be easy. I only have four friends for a reason and even they went through great lengths to earn that position. I can't just let you in, that would be unfair." He informed the other, a smirk appearing upon his features." Good luck Mr. Sinclair, you'll surely need it." And with that he waved him off and continued his journey to the bathroom to change.

Axel stared at the figure disappearing before him. A challenge huh? This was going to be a lot more fun than he thought. The kid had fire. Him being the pyromaniac he was, liked it. He liked it a lot. ' _Challenge accepted . . .'_

_*~'~* Now it finished 8U *~'~*_

**A/N: ohmyfuckinggoditsdone. . . this took a lot to write. Mostly because from now on this is pretty much nothing like the story I wrote minus the fact Roxas is still secretly a model and shizz. And the bet was originally supposed to be made by the friend and he had to try to get the other to go out with him. Not Roxas challenging him over friendship but whatever. Makes this ff more of a challenge for me 8D**  
><strong>OTL I need to re-do everything I planned for this fml. . . Oh well more creativity for me :D<strong>  
><strong>Love it? Hate it? Like it? Eat it? Idkhowthatspossible-<strong>  
><strong>AlertFav/Review ya what to do 83**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Model, the Nobody, and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: If me and my lover, who doesn't know he is yet, had a kid, he'd look like Sora. Just sayin'. Sadly, i will never have a kid who looks like Sora, nor own Kingdom Hearts. D| **

**Omg guys i'm so sorry. Go ahead and hang me and throw the pitch forks. I didn't mean to update this so late. I just moved and thing have been busy but still, it's not excuse. I would love to promise and say this will never happen again, but i don't want to lie to you all. **

**Well enjoy~!  
><strong>  
><em>†~! Chapter 7 YAY !~†<em>

Roxas stepped through the door, Riku closely behind. The older boy wanted to visit Sora and who was he to object? Besides, he was pretty confident the brunette would _love _to see him. Just mentions of the older teen put the boy in a joyful mood.

"I'm home! Riku's here too. ." He shouted, knowing full well his father was in the house. Cloud was given the day off and it's not like Sora could hear him anyways. . .

"Oh good. Just the kid I needed. Come here Riku!" His father called out from somewhere.

The boy looked over at Roxas and shrugged. Might as well see what the elder blonde was up to that required his assistance.

While the silverette was off to tend to his father's request, he went upstairs to see his younger brother. Hopefully, the brunette wasn't asleep. Wouldn't want to disturb his slumber.

He checked the room and his twin was no where to be found. Odd, he was normally in there while he was at school. Unless, of course. The younger had a knack to be found in the spare white room the abode held. The family had no idea what to do with it, since they already had a big guest room. Sora had found the perfect use for it.

The blonde peered inside the achromatic room. Sure enough, there was Sora. He sat on a stool in the middle of the room, paint brush in hand. Next to Naminé, his art teacher, the brunette was the most artistically talented person he'd ever met. Each painting was beautiful and full of so much emotion and detail, no matter how dark or light it was. It was a way the teen was able to express himself without words or hand gestures. He was no Van Gogh or Picasso, but he was still amazing the the blonde.

He gently touched his twin's shoulder, careful not to startle the deaf boy of his sudden presence. The younger looked at him with a bright smile. He put down his utensils and hugged his older brother, the blonde returning the gesture.

'_Guess who's here._' He mouthed slowly to the other, still in his embrace.

The boy's eyes lit up. He knew exactly who it was." Riku!" He said happily. Roxas nodded, conforming him to be correct.

Almost immediately the brunette began to drag him out the door, eager to see his best friend. The elder laughed. It was cute, the way Sora acted when the silverette was around. It was almost as if there was nothing wrong with the boy. _Almost._

_†~! Back to Cloud and Riku !~†_

" Thank you, Riku. If you weren't here, I probably would have never gotten that until Leon came home. I hate pestering him." Cloud said to the silver-haired male.

Riku laughed." Not a problem Mr. Strife. Helping people is what I do." He said as they entered the living room.

Small arms wrapped themselves around the silverette, stopping him in his tracks. It could only be one person. He turned to face his captor, aquamarine meeting azure. A soft smile emerged upon his face." Hello to you too." He laughed.

" I missed you, Riku! What took you so long to come back?" The brunette asked with a small pout.

" School, work. I've been busy, kiddo. But. . .I'm here now aren't I?" He said with a wink, noticing a small blush appear on the boy's tan complexion.

The two blonde's watched the playful exchange between the two boys in front of them. Roxas always did wonder how the brunette was able to understand what they were saying. Even though Sora did have his off times with that little skill and often mistaken a word for something else. It was still pretty cool, though.

Cloud had a smile on his face.'_Those two. . . I swear if they were any sweeter to each other, I'd have diabetes._' The elder blonde headed of to the kitchen, wanting to fix the boys up some snacks.

_†~! Good News Arrives !~†_

They all sat in the living room, watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Strangers Tides._The subtitles were on, making it easier for the brunette to understand and enjoy the movie with them. I mean, the boy could read lips, but not that fast.

There was a knock on the door." I'll get it." Cloud announced, placing down the bowl of chips and goings to answer it.

Entering the room with his father was his dirty-blonde manager, Demyx. That meant this visit was either really good or really bad. Normally, the mohaked blonde just texts him about things and judging by the happy facial expression his manager had, it was most likely really good.

As if knowing what was to happen, Riku took Sora upstairs, movie all but forgotten. The brunette and him would be informed on the conversation later anyway. They just left so they weren't in the way of things. That and even though the silver-haired teen understood their little situation, he always felt lost in any conversation he tried to uphold with the fast-talking blonde.

Both Cloud and Roxas waited for the other to speak. Demyx couldn't hold it in any longer. " Okay, okay, I know you just returned from a major photo shoot slash vacation but. . ." He paused for dramatic effect," Guess what news I have received!"

Before he could even try guessing, Roxas gave up." I dunno, what?"

His manager's smile got even wider as he prepared to give the small blonde the good news." Every year _Change the World_ holds a competition between schools and grades to help make small changes for well, the world. This year the theme is ' _Go Green and Recycle_'. Last year it was '_ Pennies for Children'_. And every year they always have a spokesperson. Last year's was pop star Yuna. Said spokesperson will introduce and announce this years competition and be on ads and stuff. The winning school and grade will also get this huge dance party thing thrown for them as well as spend time with the celebrity chosen to be their spokesperson." The happy blonde stopped to catch his breath before continuing," Care to guess who that celebrity is?"

Roxas jumped off the couch in excitement." No way! Me?"

Demyx nodded fiercely and the two took turns cheering and shouting. In a manly way of course! Pffft- they weren't girls. . .

" That's pretty big, Rox. Those events are a huge deal around here." His father commented, impressed. The elder blonde's son was getting more and more famous everyday.

_†~! Let's Check On Sora and Riku !~†_

The silverette sighed as he heard the sudden elevated voices of the two below. They sure were excited about whatever the news was. Sora was lucky at the moment he couldn't hear them. Their loud voices would have made the brunette jump, ruining the beautiful painting.

Riku guided the other's hand across the canvas with the paint brush. It was a beautiful scenery painting of the Papou tree on the small piece of land that was a little away from the bigger island. A place the brunette had only seen in pictures and heard of from his brother's and Riku's journey to Destiny Islands. Riku would love to take him one day. The other seemed fascinated by the legend of the fruit. Maybe one day they could go, just the two of them.

The younger looked up at him with a warm smile. He loved being with the other teen. His presence made him feel safe and relaxed. He leaned back against the silver-haired male, closing his eyes and letting the other take control. A muscular arm wrapped around his waist, fingers intertwined.

_†~! End Of Chapter 7 !~†_

**A/N: ahhh fuck. Fluff for the wrong people. Oh well. . Soriku ftw! 8D **  
><strong>Can't forget Roxy's modeling job~ it will play a big part in this, especially towards the end. Juuuust saying.<strong>  
><strong>Like it? Hate it? Love it? Wear it? Ifitspossible- ReviewAlert/Fav It makes me smile every time I receive the emails :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: *sigh* oh how I loathe these things. No witty remark this time. I do not own anything but the plot.**  
><strong><br>Thank you all who have reviewed and are still reading this ; w ; It makes me happy that even though I'm a terrible updater, you guys still like it. A message to everyone: I hope you all continue to enjoy and read this fanfic~ Once again, I thankth thee xDD**

_°~| Let's Begin |~°_

Why, why, _why_ did he make that stupid ass bet again? Clearly he wasn't in the right state of mind. It was a mistake, a big one. One Roxas ultimately regretted it. He was this close to stabbing the stalker in his chest, hopefully hitting his heart and ending him. . .  
>Okay so maybe that was a little harsh but it's not his fault. He has major anger issues and an annoying redhead following his every move. What was wrong with that guy? He's obviously never heard of personal space. . .<p>

Which leads us into our scene at the moment. Axel had his arm around the smaller blonde, doing his utmost best to piss the other off. Atleast that's what Roxas thought. In reality, the redhead was trying to be friendly with him, the touching of course, was unwanted. Not that he took any notice of it.

"So uhhh, Roxas, got any plans for today?" The taller of the two asked.

"Yes." He quickly shot him down quickly. It may seem like a lie to get him to go away but it wasn't. Demyx text him earlier. He had to go meet the ringleader of the event and discuss more plans and all that jazz. Pretty much the boring part of the job.

"Aww, don't be like that. You've been busy for like 2 straight weeks! How am I suppose to prove myself if you're constantly avoiding and rejecting me? That's not very fair, y'know?" He explained with a whine. "Why do you hate me so!" He held him close dramatically, pretending to weep in agony.

The blonde pushed the idiot away. It was true, he had been busy the whole week minus yesterday but he promised Sora he would spend the rest of the day with him. Unfortunately for Axel, his twin was just way more important to the small teen than him. Having a double life _and_trying to keep your brother a secret was hard. It tends to keep you fairly busy too. "Stop being a dumbass. I seriously can't today. Something very important came up."

"Lies."

"Are not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Uh-huh!"

Roxas sighed. This was stupid. It's like arguing with a five year-old. "Tell you what. Tomorrow after school, I'm all yours, IF you leave me the hell alone."

Axel thought about it. He stared into the other's deep blue eyes, trying to figure out if he was pulling his leg or not. When he deemed it to be true, he shook his head and let go of him. "alright, you got yourself a deal. I'll leave you alone only if you'll spend time with me tomorrow. And _only_you. Last time you were sneaky and brought Hayner and Pence along. I'm trying to impress you not them, they're already my friends."

"Deal." They shook on it.

_°~| Axel's House |~°_

"Axie look~!" The little girl cooed. She lifted up the piece of paper to her brother's face. "That's you and the other is Roxie~!" She said excitedly.

Axel stared at the drawing. It was two stick figures on the page. One was in red and had long red hair that stuck out in spikes. The other was in yellow and had short hair spiked at an angle. The two had smiles on their faces and were holding hands, well more like, the lines that were suppose to be their arms were connected at the end. He raised an amused brow and couldn't help but chuckle. "Cute but uhhh, why are we holding hands?" He pointed t the spot on the picture.

"Huh?" Kairi looked at it. Her eyes lit up in realization. "OH! That's cuz you like each other. Reno told me to do it. He said it's something people who like each other do." She said innocently. It seems she was just a victim of their elder brother's teasing of him. HE did it on purpose, Axel just knew it.

"Okay then kiddo." He gently patted her head and stood up. "A word of advice, stop listening to Reno. Only people who are in love do that and Roxas is only a friend. Plus, he's a  
><em>guy<em>. He tricked you."

The girl got a little sad faced. She blinked rapidly up at her brother. "He lied to me? That meanie! I'm sorry Axie. . . Does that mean you don't like it?" Her tone was sad. Her brother's approval meant everything to her.

"No. I love it. In fact, I love it so much, I'm going to hang it up in my room right now." He said trying to cheer her up.

Well it worked like a charm. Her deep ocean orbs lit up again. Kids were so bi-polar. It's funny. "Yay!" She cheered. "Imma draw another one of Lea and Isa!" She shouted happily before handing Axel the paper and running back to her art supplies on the kitchen table.

_'Kids, gotta love them.'_He thought with a smile. Paper in hand, he retreated up the stairs to his room.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He heard his brother yell. When he took a peak inside, his brother was flopped on the floor with a controller in hand. His blunette friend, Isa, was sitting beside him with another. It was obvious Lea lost. No surprise there, the kid sucked at video games.

He continued down the hall. Axel could hear his eldest brother talking. Most likely on the phone with his girlfriend, Elena. They have been on and off together for like three years. The funny part of it was it was always Reno begging the strong, independent woman to take him back. Axel was serious just waiting for the wedding now. They were perfect for each other. No matter how much they complained and argued, they always ended up back together in each others arms. It was cute. The redhead wished he had something like that, minus all the break ups and arguing. Then again, the couple wouldn't have any if his brother would stop flirting with other girls for once. Hopefully Elena will knock that little habit out of him. He knew she could do it. Over the years, the blonde woman was able to change her brother a lot. The elder redhead no longer smoked and partied, he also rarely drank and now actually had plans for his future besides being a loser who mooched off of his mother. He's going to college to become part of the police force like Elena. Reno wanted to be with Elena as much as he could and well, whatever makes him happy right? They totally have Axel's full on support. Now if his brother could just get off his back about Roxas, that would be great.

When he reached his room, the teen did exactly what he promised Kairi; he hung up the picture she drew of him and the blonde. The fire-lover stared at the picture, smiling, then laughed. There's no way that would happen. Roxas would punch the living day-lights out of him if he ever attempted such a thing. Looking at it made him wonder. What was the cute little blonde up to now?

_°~| To Wherever Roxas Is |~°_

The 'cute little blond' was currently a 'cute little brunette' sitting next to his manager across from the man running this little circus, Rufus Shinra. He ran the company that held the competition event every year. So far all they have done was make the announcement commercial. There was still a lot more work to be done like flyers, posters, miny events, etcetera. Apparently, he also needed to make appearances in participating schools. Mr. Shinra was explaining to him the schedule. "First we'll start in Hallow Bastion. You will visit Milestone and Verplank High School as well as Murttleburough Middle. Those are the only school within that region who have join this year. So, how soon do you think you can start? Tomorrow?"

He looked over at Demyx, waiting for his approval just in case. When he got in, the brunette shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't tomorrow. Thursday would be good."

The blonde man raised a brow. He kind of expected the model to go with his date. He wanted to get this show on the road already. "Why Thursday?"

"I made a promise to someone. The idiot kept his side of the deal so I need to keep mine." The brunette explained.

"And not Wednesday because Sora has an important doctor's appointment so it has to be Thursday." Demyx added in.

Rufus nodded his head in comprehension. "I understand, Thursday it is. Now that, that is well discussed, this meeting is adjourned. I will see you two in two days then." He said with a smile, shaking each of there hands.

Now Roxas needed to come up with some excuse for Thursday. The school is most likely going to want a note too. _Sigh._Some days, it's really hard living two lives. . .

_°~| End |~°_

**A/N: Wowwww I really suck at updating on time. I'm reaaaally sorry guys. Don't hate me. Good news, school's ending soon so maybe then i'll actually start updating on time instead of undergoing all the pressure of exams and student council elections ( Vice Pres oh fucking yeah) and shiz :D So uhh yeah next chapter is dedicated to nothing but AkuRoku moments xD Stay tuned~  
>Love it? Hate it? Like it? Savor it? Wait. . .what?<br>Alert/Review/Fave and I'll see you all next update :'D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: *Holds up papers* See this? KH has officially been handed over to me./shot**  
><strong>Haha, I wish.<strong>

*_~ Chapter 9 ~_*

Well, as promised, the blonde kept to his word and spent the rest of the day with the fiery redhead teen. And to be honest, Roxas didn't think it was all that bad. In fact, he found it kind of. . . fun?

_*_~ Axel kidnaps blondies ~_*_

He was really hoping the other forgot about their stupid deal. The day was stressful and he just wanted to go home and catch a few Zs. But no, of course the obnoxious idiot committed it to memory and practically dragged the blonde teen out of the school. "Whe-where the hell are you taking me, Axel?" Roxas questioned after he realized who was pulling him away from his conversation with his friends.

"You'll see~!" The other cooed out.

"Oh my god. HELP ME YOU GUYS!" He shouted out to his three friends, but to no avail. They just stood there and waved. Hmph, some friends, right?

_*_~ On to the date- I mean 'hang out session' ~_*_

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the FUCK are we at a carnival in ANOTHER GODDAMN TOWN?" He hissed out at the taller teen. It took them a mile of walking and 2 buses to get there and well, Roxas was clearly less than pleased.

Axel sighed. "Because Rox, it's a _carnival._These things are loaded with fun. Besides, you look like you needed a one way ticket to joy and happiness and what better place than here?" He said with a grin, motioning over to the entrance.

Roxas facepalmed. Why was he such an idiot? These kinds of things were for _little_kids and last time the blonde checked, Axel was about more than a few years and several feet taller than little. Fucking giant that's what he was. Whatever, he might as well go along with it and amuse the stupid redhead. "Let's just get this over with. . ." He mumbled, following the other's lead.

Once they were in, it was pretty much like Roxas was in the company of a five year-old. It's like Axel and his little sister, Kairi, switched places. The lanky teen couldn't decide which booth to go to first and so for ten to twenty wasteful minutes, they pretty much walked around in a circle, looking at the stands instead of playing at one. "For the love of- Just choose one!" Roxas finally snapped.

Axel shook his head/ "It's not that simple, my dear Roxy. I must choose the _perfect_first stand. And could you guess why that is?"

"Because you're mental?" The blonde deadpanned. Honestly, he could care less.

The elder clucked his tongue. "No, it's because Ro-ro, it's the _first_ stand ever of us playing together at a carnival on our _first_hangout that's just you and me. So yeah, it's kind of a big deal." He said, nonchalantly. He acted as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Roxas blinked. Then blinked again. And again. And. . . _SMACK_. "Ow! Fuck that hurt!" The redhead whined.

The short teen adjusted his glasses, his eyebrow twitching a bit. " That was the most idiotic thing i've ever heard you say and you've said some pretty stupid things." He turned around swiftly. He wanted it to seem as though he was upset with the other teen but in reality, he did it more to hide the fact he was completely embarrassed. If Axel could see his face now, it was red, but not out of aggression. He was blushing.

Axel just laughed it off. He walked around the short teen and bent down in front of him. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. A flustered Roxas was so. . . so. . . "Cute. You're absolutely adorable, blondie." He thought aloud.

And now, Roxas' cheeks were probably as red as the stupid male's in front of him hair. Quickly, as a reflex, he cover his face from the other teen, pressing his glasses a little too hard against his face. That's probably going to leave a bit of a mark, temporarily of course. "You're such an idiot. . . and stop with the lame pet names. . ."

Axel stood up smiling like the idiot he was. Roxas was pretty much right; he was an idiot. That must make the blonde teen his smart other half. And cuter. Yup, smarter and cuter. Wait. . .No not like that, like a friendship other half, not. . .whatever, shut up. "Why not? It's fun." He asked, letting the insult slide.

"Because I said so." He said quietly through his hands.

The taller teen sighed dramatically. "I can't hear you~!"

In, return, the blonde continued to mumble things he couldn't understand. So he grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled them away from his face. His glasses slid off slightly so they were on the bridge of his nose and yes, there was a mark. "You're gonna have to uncover your face or I can't-" Now that the glasses were out of the way, Axel could see the other teen's eyes more clearly. They were the most beautiful shades of blue he's ever seen. It was a mix of dark blue with a lighter. The two colors blended well together creating such a wonderful looking color. He was ultimately mesmerized. Before, he hadn't really gotten a good look at the blonde's eyes and when he did, the glasses limited his vision.

"What?" Roxas' suddenly angelic voice broke the other male out of his trance.

"N-Nothing!" He said almost immediately, dropping the boy's hands. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid eye contact with the suddenly really attractive blonde. "We should probably choose a stand already. . . "

". . . Yeah. . . " The blonde agreed, fixing his glasses. He wasn't going to lie, Axel's sudden change in attitude had him confused. Surely he did nothing wrong. . . right?

_*_~ The first stand ~_*_

At first, Roxas thought he wasn't going to have a good time but he was gravely mistaken. He began to loosen up when the fun just started. They decided to just start at the first stand closest to them; the ring toss. Axel was pretty pro at it. He didn't miss not once. It made the blonde kind of, no, very jealous. Every time he tried, he ended up failing miserably. The teen was pretty much this close to rage quitting but Axel wouldn't let him. "Come on. It's all in the technique."

"Fuck that. This thing cheats!" Roxas protested.

That made the redhead laugh. "I doubt they rigged it just to make you lose. C'mere, I'll show you." He pulled Roxas back to the stand and payed for three more rings. He put the ring in Roxas' hand and guided it with his own. Just look closely and concentrate. Once you think you're good to go, just. . ." Axel moved Roxas hand, making it throw the ring and sure enough, it made it. "Flick it."

Roxas stared, wide-eyed. "Eh? No way!"

"Yes way." The taller teen laughed. "Now you try on your own."

The blonde nodded, taking a ring. He did everything Axel showed him yet still managed to miss. "It just doesn't like me." He mumbled sourily.

"Doubt it. Just try it one more time."

"Okay. . ." Roxas took the last one. He tried to concentrate and get that perfect shot but he couldn't and he knew why. He put the ring back down and propped his glasses on top of his head. Then he tried it again and threw it. This time, the outcome was different. He actually did it! "Axel! Axel, look! I made it!" The blonde shouted happily, hugging the other teen.

Axel laughed. "Yeah I know. I saw it." He gave the other a congratulatory pat on the back.

Once Roxas had realized what he had done, he pushed himself back, looking away. "I'm sorry. . ."

"Nahh it's cool." He said, smiling at him. Roxas really was adorable and looked oddly familiar. He didn't know how, the blonde just _did_.

"Would you two lovebirds just choose a prize already?" The obviously upset worker said grouchily.

The redhead rolled his eyes. Whatever happened to patience is virtue? Keeping the customers satisfied? Service with a smile? This guy obviously wasn't thought right. People these days. . . " It's called a bromance, dude, and I'll take that one." He said, pointing at the black creature at the top.

"Yeah, whatever." The wonderfully kind, sarcasm ensued, worker took it down and handed it to him. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Axel didn't think the man deserved any kindness in return but he was the better person here. Ha, sounds familiar. He looked to the blonde next to him. "Here, it's yours." He said, handing the stuffed animal thing to Roxas.

The boy looked at it, taking it curiously. "What is it?"

"A heartless from some video game my brother always plays. Kingdom something, I don't remember."

"A heartless. . . How sad."

"Yeah. . .Hey, at least it's cute, right?" Axel said, trying to change the mood up a bit.

Roxas smiled slightly. "Yeah it is. Thank you."

_*_~ Fun continued ~_*_

They did many things at the carnival and if you didn't know there relationship, you would've thought them to be a couple by the way they acted towards each other. It was funny, a random lady even said for a gay couple, they were really cute together. Which, caused the blonde to blush and protest against it while Axel just laughed nervously. Axel won Roxas many prizes too. He even caught him a gold fish and bought him whatever he wanted to eat. Honestly, the shorter teen hadn't had so much fun in his life since Sora could go out. It was very refreshing after such a hectic time.

He didn't want to tell the redhead but, he proved himself to be more than just a good friend.

_*_~Aww the End of the Chapter ~_*_

**A/N: I kinda like how this chapter came out. I also gave up on trying to update on time. I'll just try whenever I can. I **_**will**_** finish this story and update as fast as I can. Then again, summer is coming up so it will get easier to update. . . lol**

**So tell me what you think bros~**

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Water it? Lol suddenly it became a plant xD;**  
><strong>AlertFav/Review**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: So uh, who else wishes they owned KH? Yeaah unfortunately we will never own it. Kingdom Hearts belongs to the amazing Square Enix~**

**I'm glad you all thought it was cute~ That makes me happy. At least I did **_**something**_** you my reviewers :D *makes heart***

_~+ The Next day +~_

School was now over and Roxas was heading home with Riku when a certain flaming headed teen ran up to them. Uh oh. This could be a problem if said teen tried to come home with him. He absolutely _can't _see Sora. "Hey guys, wait up!" He shouted once he reached the two teens.

" 'Sup Axel." Riku greeted him as he arrived. Roxas just stayed quiet, not acknowledging the other's existence.

"Roxas. . . Roxaaaaaasssssssssssssss. Pay attention to meeeee." Axel drawled out, waving a hand in front of the blonde teen's face.

He looked over at the obnoxious teen, unamused. "Why are you following us? Go away."

Axel was a bit taken aback. His sudden rudeness caught him off guard. Just when he thought they had a good connection going too. Does that mean he failed to prove as a friend? He hoped not. "What's wrong?"

Roxas clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Sorry bro, I wish I could tell you but this is kind of not my decision. There are just some things people can't know, which is why you gotta leave." The silverette informed his little, or not so little, lost friend with a sympathetic look.

"Is this true Rox?" Axel asked, wanting confirmation from the other. When the blonde nodded, he shook his head in understanding. "Alright. I see how it. I'll just go then. . ." He slowly began walking away from the two figures. The trek home for him was lonely and because of that, his thoughts began to wonder. What were they hiding and why can't he know? Were they like, secretly dating or something? Nahh that's too vague.

Then what could it be. . .?

_~+ Roxas' House +~_

"Now I feel bad." Roxas sighed out as he entered the house, Riku right behind him.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Well, kind of but I understand. Besides, Axel's kind of. . . hard-headed. He'll get over it and go back to clinging all over you tomorrow." He said teasingly which earned him a nice punch in the arm.

"Fuck you."

"I rather not. I don't want to be accused of cheating."

"Yeah right- wait." Roxas looked the silver haired male straight in the eye. "What did you say? Who the hell would you be cheating on?" When Riku didn't answer and just stared at the ground quietly with a small smile, he knew exactly. "No way! When? You sneaky motherfu- You better treat him good or i'll kick your ass got it?" He laughed. Good for him. He always knew something was up.

Riku rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly. "Yeah no worries there, I will. If not, I have you, Cloud and Leon to worry about and I kind of want to live the rest of my life."

They entered the brunette room to see him playing on piano. Fuck man, Sora is now Beethoven too? Haha, no just kidding. He had no idea what sounds it was making and well, Roxas and Riku pretended to enjoy the loud noises of Sora pressing random keys. The piano is actually the elder twin's but he quit his lessons years ago and let the other have it.

RIku covered Sora's eyes from behind. He would say "guess who" but then again, well you get the point by now. The brunette smiled and turned around to face his wonderful boyfriend. He wanted to kiss him but then he noticed Roxas behind him and voted against it until the blonde signed to him, "_I know you both are dating._" The two then shared a quick kiss.

"Leon should be home soon with the doctor. Then we can see how his progress is." Roxas said to Riku.

The silverette nodded. "Got it."

To pass time they went back downstairs and watched pointless episodes of Spongebob. Yeah okay don't lie, it doesn't matter how old you get, people will randomly watch Spongebob. It's full of random stuff of comedy. That and they were too lazy to get up and get the remote to change the channel after the turned it on.

_~+ The News +~_

"Well, Mr. Leonhart, it seems to me that Sora is doing exceptionally well. Even so, we should still take precautions just in case."

"I understand. We don't want a repeat of. . .that time." Leon was referring back to the time Sora's health was normal. Suddenly, his health dropped exponensionally and the poor boy spent months in the hospital getting it back up.

"Exactly. Until next time, good day." The doctor fled the house after he was done.

Sora stared at his step-father. He couldn't see what the doctor was saying so he was a bit confused on the whole thing. Leon pat the kid on the head. "You'll be fine, kiddo." The small playful gesture made the brunette smile which seeing the his adorable smile made his silverette boyfriend smile.

Roxas sat on the other side of his twin, watching him. The doctor is right, Sora has been doing well. The boy had yet to have a faint spell, become bedridden due to a high fever or throw up. It was almost just like before; a normal boy with no problems besides being deaf. He really did hope whatever that weird illness was disappeared and not a repeat of that. He wouldn't be able to handle going through all that stress and depression again.

_~+ Meet the Band +~_

"So what do you guys think?" The redheaded teen asked while he tuned up his guitar. Him and his band mates were in the basement, getting ready for practise when he told him his plan for the end of senior year. He was serious about wanting his band to play a concert in the school at the end of the year. It would be rockin', literally.

"I'm all for it, firecrotch." Larxene said as she strummed a few coords on her electric guitar. She was a close friend of the redhead from his old school, same with the other band mates. They were also kind of a thing way back when, not like it mattered now, they promised to never do that again.

Besides, she was already dating another guy, a fellow bandmate; Marluxia. "Seems cool, so why not. I'll do it." Of course he'd agree, he always went along with everything Larxene said. What a whipped man.

Now all that was left was- "No," Zexion. . . And it seemed like their drummer did not want to do it. Figures. It takes a lot to get him to agree anyway.

"What? Why not?" The redhead asked confused.

"Because, it's not like we are getting paid and I have no interest in playing for a school I could give two shits about." He said blatantly as he closed up his book and set it down, picking up his drumsticks. "Now let's get practising."

Larxene sighed. "Killjoy."

"Whatever. . ." Axel mumbled in disappointment. Well, he still had a lot of time to convince the slate-haired teen. Wish him luck. . .

_~+ Model Time +~_

"I wish you all good luck in the contest and maybe I'll be seeing you again! I love you all! Bye~!" Sora said into the mic, waving. Then after he stepped off the auditorium stage. This was the last school he had to go too, and it was getting kind of tiring, saying all the same things, hearing people yell, you know. He was happy it was all finished, for now, unfortunately.

"Look at you~. You did fabulous up there. Now guess what? We get to go home!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Yay~!" The two cheered. They were both tired of all the traveling and screaming. Although Roxas had more to complain about, it doesn't matter, it was finally done.

Rufus walked over to them. "Excellent job today, Sora. I expected nothing less from you. Don't worry, you don't have to do this again until Tuesday." He said, reassuring the brunette. "That day we will be visiting Twilight Town and Disney since they are close to each other and there's only one school participating in them. The school will be Twilight High, Disney Academy."

"Twi-Twilight High?" Sora/Roxas stuttered out.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No not at all!" He smiled fakely.

Two words. Oh Fuck.

_~+ Now A Word from the Author +~_

**A/N: Woot~! Finally introduced the band. Haha, it's the castle oblivion gang minus vexen and laxeaus. xD how creative. . . . Anyways, now there's some suspense? Kind of. Actually no. Well, tell me what you think.**  
><strong>Love it? Hate it? Like it? Feed it? Oh yeah, it's not a bug-eating plant. xD Haha, Crimsontearsfallfromthefallen, your review made me laugh. Yes, water my plant story thing! XDD<strong>  
><strong>FavReview/Alert**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: It's been disclaimed for ten chapters already, now eleven, 'Nuff said.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, favourites and the continuous support and thank you Mia for reminding me and kick my butt into high gear to find time for this XD. Who knew you could be so busy IN THE SUMMER? Apparently this girl. Well enough from me, onto what you're really here for~**

_D-o Chapter 11 _

Word spread around like wildfire. Everyone in Twilight High was talking about the contest and "Sora's" appearance at the school on tuesday. How the hell did they find out about that anyway? The guest appearances were supposed to be surprises. Sure they knew the model was going to give their school a visit but they're not supposed to know when. Well, clearly someone ruined the surprise in _surprise _appearance. "OMG! I'm totally gonna take like a toooon of photos of him! He's just sooo ding dangy delicious!" A random female squealed out as Roxas walked by.

He rolled his eyes. Women.

"Unlike him." She said in disgust. The blonde didn't even have to look to know she was talking about him. It was pretty much obvious. He, as you already know, wasn't all that well like and purposefully made himself plain in appearance.

He sighed. If only she knew. Bet she'd regret those words and throw herself at him at this second. Stupid chick. Then again, it was better that was because first off, that would get really annoying and second, he wanted friends based off the type of person he was not how famous and popular he is.

Once the boy reached his locker, a familiar stalker's voice was heard from behind. "Heya there Roxy. You hear the news? I can't believe Sora is coming to this school. Good thing I got kick out of Sunset Terrace High, or else i'd never get to see him. That school's too lame to participate in anything."

Roxas finished putting away his things and closed his locker, turning around to face the tattooed redhead. "Well, whoop-de-fucking-doo. He's just a regular teen like the rest of us, nothing special. Besides, he's not here to make idle chit chat with us all. Sora's just coming to give us some motivational speech or something. We need to win if you're trying to have some sort of conversation with said model. Good luck with that one." He said pessimistically in a sarcastic tone. A big part of him hoped the school loses. Last thing he needed was to be kind to a bunch of people he disliked and see them all put on a facade and pretend to be things they are not just to get close to him, even if they don't know it's him.

"_Someone's_a bitter person as per usual." Axel said in a singsong voice. "Relax dude, no need to rain on my party parade here. It's still pretty darn awesome."

"Sorry but your "party parade" is in my "party" way to class." He shot a sarcastic comment as he moved the other male out of his way. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be going."

"Oooh so mean, Roxy. It's okay I still love you, babe." He mocked hurt.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You are an idiot. See you in lunch, i'll save you a seat." He said as he walked away. He stopped for a second and turned back to face the redhead. "Oh and call me _babe_one more time, and I will kill you." He continued to walk down the hall afterwards, disappearing from Axel's sight.

Axel lit up. Sure he just received a death threat but hey, Roxas was actually going to save a seat for him. The blonde was actually going to _willingly _allow him to sit and eat lunch with them? That just proves it! He was able to prove himself a friend. They were now on a friend basis. "YES!" He shouted with a fist-pump.

"You okay man?" Riku asked as he just so happen to walk in on the taller man's cheer session.

Axel straightened out and put on a poker face. "Yeah, everything's cool. Let's get going. Don't wanna be late to homeroom." He patted the silverette on the back and headed to class.

Riku just stared at him like he was nuts or something. He sighed. Oh, the people he hung out with. . . .

D-o Lunchtime~!

"How much you wanna bet Sora's gonna end up running out of here in less than 30 minutes. He is definitely not gonna last two hours in this crazy dump." Hayner said, starting up the one conversation Roxas _really _didn't want to have.

Pence nodded his head. "Yeah, I agree. Fans are psycho. Especially the girls. No offense Olette."

"None taken." She giggled. "But I disagree. He is a professional after all. He can handle the crazy fans."

"That's true too. I agree." Pence said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Who's side are you on here?" Hayner huffed out.

"My own side."

"Ah, touche." The army pants teen nodded in defeat, arms crossed. "So what do you think Roxas, Axel?" He asked, directing his attention to the other two who have yet to share their opinions on the matter.

"I don't care." You could probably guess who said that one.

"Sorry Hay, but I have to agree with Olette. Celebrities are good at handling these types of things."

"You all suck." Hayner huffed out again. He just couldn't win.

They all laughed but Roxas. He just sighed out in exasperation. He really didn't want to hear _or _talk about this. He wished he could switch places with Riku right now. The lucky bastard was able to leave for lunch. If Roxas could guess where the silver haired teen went, it would be to see Sora. Oh would you look at that. The irony. They are are talking about "Sora" and Riku is the one meeting and speaking to the _real _Sora.

"So what's your opinion on this Sora kid, guys? I mean, yeah sure he's adorable but you never know, he could be a real douche in person." asked the brunette female.

"I agree. His innocent crap seems too faked. All he has going for him is looks anyway. No wonders he's a model." Hayner answered first.

"That seems like a possibility but he might be a really cool guy." Pence said, counteracting the other two.

"Are you serious?" Hayner said in disbelief.

Axel shrugged. "I agree with him and I actually have proof of this."

Then all eyes were on him, including Roxas. This for some reason, piqued his interest.

"Oh really? Then please do explain it for us newbie." said Hayner in disbelief.

"Well," he started, "For once he is a very cute kid. That much is obvious. If you look at his pictures, I don't know if you're all as observant as me but, his smiles are completely genuine. So he clearly enjoys his job and puts forth a lot of effort. Trust, I can spot a fake smile a mile away and not one of his are faked or forced. Then everyone who meets him and works with him all say he is the sweetest kid who just loves to have fun and make people smile. Plus his manager is Demyx Waters. That my friends, is one of the awesomest guys on the planet. How do I know this? Because he is my cousin and my cousin says nothing but the honest truth. It may hurt at times but it's better than lies right?" He paused for a moment. "Okay, back to the point, my cousin says nothing but the honest truth about that kid to me. Sora's funny, selfless, caring, and outgoing but he's apparently really lazy, clumsy and a bit too talkative, even though Demyx is one to talk, he's the biggest talkative loud mouth I know." He finally finished up. Everyone's mouths dropped. "Keep 'em closed fellas, wouldn't want the flies to get in~." Axel teased with a chuckle.

Roxas couldn't believe this. He really did know Sora. No not him Sora but the _real _Sora he pretends to be. On his own as Sora, he's pretty much the same, except a lot shier, but around crowds of people and in front of the camera, he becomes exactly like his real one. Even if he got a lot of the info from Demyx. Oh yeah, perfect segue to the next WHAT THE FUCK thought bursting through his mind. Demyx is his _cousin? !_ How the _fuck_ did _that _happen? "You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way he's your cousin." He blurted out as soon as he got over the initial shock.

"I'm not. I can give him a call right now if you want." He replied confidently. It was always hard for others to believe at first but it was the honest truth. Demyx was a cousin from his father's side. He adapted the blue eyes from his mother and sandy-blonde hair from his father. So yeah, he looked nothing like him but he did share the blue eye trait that his older brother and sister had.

"That's insane!" Hayner said. "You've been holding back on us, man."

Axel laughed. "I didn't think it was all that great until now. Besides, I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of obsessed with that kid so I kind of ask him a lot about Sora. It's like I know him without knowing him. Wow, that sounds really creepy. . . It's Demyx's fault anyway! Well no, but he should get some of the blame!"

"So you're one of his many secret fanboys?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, I am. Take a picture now cause you might not run into another one." The lanky teen joked out, making them all, but Roxas, laugh.

Roxas had nothing to say. He just couldn't speak. Not only was Demyx his cousin but he also had an _obsession_ with his other persona/Sora. Meaning he had one of those possible celebrity mini-crush on him? Most obsessions derived from a crush and develop that way so it was a _big _possibility. Just his fucking luck. He face planted the table.

_'Things just get better and better. . .Ha, yeah right.'_

D-o End~

**A/N: And that's it~ for now that is xD I will TRY must absolute hardest to update soon. The next chapter is Roxas flipping out a Demyx and then a fast forward to Tuesday, the day 'Sora' goes to the school. Bye guys~!**

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Bury it? Man i should of did that one after the kill it chapter :I oh well xD Review/Fave/Alert~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: I, SurineRose, swear on all that I care for, do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that isn't the plot.**

_. . / / Chapter 12 \ \ . ._

Demyx dodged the blunt object that was thrown at his head as soon as he walked through the door. Well, Roxas is obviously upset. Come on! Like he was suppose to know Axel was the guy Roxas was talking about before. He _never _gave a name or description. Besides, he never asked about his personal life anyway so the sandy blonde hardly talked about it. "Sheesh, Rox, cool your jets!"

"No! I will not! Why was I not informed that, that annoying redhead monster was _your _cousin? I'm guessing he's the one you wanted to introduce 'Sora' to that one time and asked if he could when 'Sora' goes to his school?" Roxas argued.

Demyx sighed. "How was I supposed to know you knew him? Last time I checked he was still going to Sunset Terrace! I did not know he got kicked out until recently!" Then he stopped and his thoughts got all sidetracked. "You know, I bet it was all Reno's fault for that."

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is!" Roxas huffed with a flail of his arms. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to tell Axel I simply can _not _speak to him at the school. I don't care if he's your stupid cousin. He is also _my _friend at school. He can't find out. . ."

The mohawked manager smiled goofily. "He's your friend? So _you're _the one he tried so hard to impress. You know he is a really great guy, Rox."

The blonde facepalmed and let out an exasperated sigh. "That's not the point, Dem. . ."

"Yeah, yeah I know! He's going to be so disappointed but I understand. Don't want him to notice." He laughed out.

"Glad you're finding this funny. . ." Roxas mumbled.

The elder male looked thoughtful for a minute. "You know, you could tell hi-"

"No." He deadpanned.

"Why not? Axel's not the type to go around telling everyone's secrets. Besides, Riku knows."

Said teen was just walking through to get him and Sora a drink. "Way to throw me under the bus, Dem. I see where your love lies." He said dramatically as he entered the kitchen.

"Woops, sorry!"

"That's enough! This conversation is becoming pointless. I am _not _going to see your cousin either before or after the stupid speech shit and I will _not_ tell him. I still have yet to tell Hayner, Pence and Olette. My _best _friends since grade school, why would I tell some idiot I recently befriended not too long ago?"

Demyx batted his eyelashes held his entwined hands to his chest. "Because you love him and you must share your secret to you lover that way your love isn't filled with lies and secrets."

Roxas' eyebrow twitched. "NOT A CHANCE YOU DUMBASS." He said, insulting his goofy manager while throwing another blunt object at his head. Unfortunately this one didn't hit its target either.

_. . / / Tuesday \ \ . ._

Roxas stared at his reflection. In every way he looked like Sora but no matter what, he didn't _feel_ like Sora. Playing pretend could get pretty boring but if it helped to pay his medical bills and the best doctors, so be it. He wondered if anyone would realize his absence in school. Would they connect the to? Probably not since everyone knows his 'dislike' towards the model, they'd think he skipped to avoid seeing him or something. That and his best friends know he _hates _large crowds and loud noises with a passion. Oh the irony. That stuff is everywhere in the life of a super popular model.

They arrived at the school early to avoid being swarmed by a bunch of kids on the way in. That was the last thing Roxas needed at 6 o'clock in the freaking morning. Damn this school for starting so early. In about a half hour to an hour or so, teens will slowly begin to show up and file into the building. Or maybe rush in today because everyone wants a chance to have alone time with Sora.

He 'met' the school's principal, Dr. Ansem. He was reassured about how great the school is and how friendly everyone who attends here was. Yeah, bullshit. It's not like the older man knew he was one of his students anyway so he just smiled and shook his hand, acting very Sora like.

Once he excused himself to go to the restroom, he let out a long sigh. Peace at last. No one was in the empty halls at this time which made things a lot easier for him. He could have a few moments of peace without anyo-

"That was a big sigh. Stressin' already?"

He jumped at the sudden voice that appeared next to him. He looked up at the other and mentally cringed. _'OF FUCKING COURSE.'_He mentally cursed. On the outside he was laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, like Sora would in this situation. "Hehe, nahhh. I'm just super tired is all. I don't normally wake up so early, y'know?" Then he pout and playfully shoved the redhead. "And don't scare me like that you meanie!"

Axel laughed. Wow, unbelievable. He was actually face-to-face with Sora, _the_ Sora Leonhart. Why was he so gorgeous. '_God dammit stop getting distracted.' _"Woops sorry." Then he paused for a second. "I would say I understand but uhhm I don't. I always have to wake up early like this. See I live on the other side of town and my mom also works here so we get here early like this. Wandering around the halls is a good way to just be alone and think. I didn't expect to run into a model on my daily rounds."

_'I repeat. OF FUCKING COURSE. Damn my bad luck. Now I _have_ to talk to him.'_ He looked at the redhead a bit shocked. "Are you serious? Why do you go to school here then?" _'Good, just keep up the little charade, maybe he won't notice.' _

"Because I got kicked out of my old one." He put it bluntly. Realizing how bad that sounded he lifted up his and in defense he said, "Not that _I_ did anything bad. More like _my brother_ did something _extremely _awesome but costly and stupid. So me and my bro got the short end of that stick. Since he was already done with school."

'Sora' laughed. "Oh wow. I would asked what it was but for some reason I don't want to know."

"Go-karting in the halls while having a huge tomato fight." he explained.

"Pfft- how the hell, man! That does sound awesome! Unless you're an unfortunate soul who got caught between the cross fire."

"Yup. So that is my little back story." Axel said proudly.

Sora nodded his head in approval. "Alright."

Axel motioned for him to follow. "C'mon and walk with me for a sec."

'_Ugh, I have to get back. . . but being Sora.' _"Sure!"

He followed the redhead through the maze of halls. They both talked amiably about many things. It seems like they had so much in common. Roxas mentally noted him and the real Sora would get along perfectly. Then again, everyone would with Sora happy, bubbly, kind-hearted and welcoming atmosphere he seemed to carry about.

"Aaand This is the locker of my new friend Roxas! He's pretty amazing by the way." Axel said with a smile and a nod.

He now payed more attention to what the lanky teen was saying. The topic was now on him and he wondered what the redhead actually thought about him, not like he cared. So far, he said a lot of good things about the others when they passed by their lockers. "Oh really?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Axel gave another nod. "Yup! He's this cute little blondie about your height. He has a temper on him but that's what makes him all the more cute. He even wears these glasses that adds even more cuteness. I love pissing him off." He laughed out.

_'Fuck you, I don't love it. It's annoying as shit. AND I AM _NOT_ CUTE.' _He mentally stated. Sora just laughed along with him. "It seems like you really do like him." Oh god, what the hell was he saying.

"Sure I do! He's my best friend! Well, we recently became friends but since I hardly have friends here, I dubbed him my best friend in this school." Axel stated. "Oh! You should see him without his glasses too! He's like, I don't even, just really good-looking I guess. I wonder why he doesn't wear contacts. I think girls would end up liking him a _lot_. You know, now that I think about it, he has this big beautiful ocean blue eyes. . Kind of like your's." He said, leaning towards the 'brunette' to get a good look at his eyes.

He stepped back. "Well blue eyes are pretty common around here. I have yet to run into a brown eyed kid." He said, putting up a defense wall. Then the words he said finally caught up to him and he could feel his cheeks heat up. _'He not only thinks I'm cute, which I'm not, that's not manly at all, but he said I was good-looking? And called my eyes beautiful. . . NO. Roxas stop it. Do NOT think like that. He's just an idiot talking nicely about his friend. _Best friend_. Not in that kind of way.' _He reassured himself. In a way, he didn't like that thought but, he couldn't understand why.

Axel shrugged and stood straight again. "That's true. Well, I know two people who do. Hayner and Pence."

"Your two other friends, right?" He asked, desperately hoping this subject changes.

"Yes they are. Now then let's continue our walk~."

He mentally sighed. THANK GOD.

"You two aren't continuing anything." They both heard a serious tone in that statement and both of their minds shout _'I'm in trouble.'_

They turned to see Demyx in all is mo-hawked/mulleted glory with his arms crossed, trying to look like an intimidating adult. See the fail in that? Demyx? Intimidating? Blasphemy.

"Demyx! Cuz! I haven't see you in awhile!" The redhead said smoothly, giving his relative a big hug.

Okay that ruined Demyx's facade. He returned the big hug and smiled brightly. "I missed you, man! Damn you're still taller than me!" He fake whined.

Sora bounced over. "No way! You two are related?" He asked happily. Roxas knew the answer to that question but you know, he's not supposed to be himself at this moment.

Demyx nodded, playing along. "Yup! Isn't he amazing? Just like me!"

Axel shook his head. "Nahhh I'm my own type of amazing. Ain't that right Sora?"

Sora laughed. "Of course."

"Now back to business." Demyx said. "You, come with me. You have stuff to prepare and need to get ready to go on stage in about thirty minutes. You, go bother your friends or something, there are a bunch of kids waiting in front of the school right now." He commanded them, pointing at each person it was directed to.

"Right!" They said in unison, both also standing straight saluting the elder like it was the military. They all laughed at this before heading off in their own ways.

"Sooo, you ended up 'meeting' him after all."

"Fuck you." He said, out of Sora character.

_. . / / Le end of part 1 of this Tuesday \ \ . ._

**A/N: Oh god. Sorry it always takes me so long to update guys. Hope your still liking the story! ****Good new is, this is so far the longest chapter and I cut it in two just so you guys didn't have to wait so long xD;; -lame excuses- ****Part 2 will hopefully be up soon. Thank you for the reviews and all that jazz~ **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Clean it? Is that even possible? I doubt any of the others were anyway so who cares! xDDD Review/Fav/Alert**

**Au revoir~**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, a silly little fangirl who writes fanfics in her free time TOTALLY owns Kingdom Hearts. -sarcasm- **

_I should start replying to you guys again. You're all so wonderful ;u; *heart*  
>PrinceRose: ← first off, dat name. We related? xDshot Second, i love making the weird fourth options, it's funny. Lastly, glad you love it.  
>EmoAxRxSxN: Glad to hear you love it~. hehe, there will indeed be plot twists but I must get to them first. And My chapters are short so yeah, that's why it has been taking so long ;;<br>kuu. razill. kussia: Yay~! That makes me happy.  
>FinalHeartsOfAssassinZelda: Ohgod- let's me start off with UMPH- THAT NAME! So many fandoms. So many. . . I love you for that. Your reviews made me laugh. And yes. I love Homestuck. PB&amp;J man. That is all.<br>mochiusagi: You got it~ Coming right up!  
>BlissfullGP: fogrdbt- really? ;u; *heart* Well here's more.<em>

I love you all.

P.S. I wish FF would allow us to make the heart shit. 3 :I

_~~+ Chapter 13: Part 2 +~~_

Everyone was waiting in the auditorium of the announcement and speech to be given by Sora Leonhart. Axel, Riku, Hayner, Pence and Olette were all sitting together towards the front, waiting for things to begin.

"Why is Roxas such a stickler? Like I know he doesn't like the kid but did he really have to go as far as to skip school to avoid him? He ain't even going to go around and greet everybody so what should it matter?" Hayner complain about the blonde.

Riku shrugged. "I doubt that's the reason. Roxas has a lot to deal with okay? Maybe it's just all coincidental. You never know." The silverette said in Roxas' defense.

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Family problems?"

"And how would _you _know this, Riku? I'm curious." Axel interjected, not liking the fact that he still hasn't gotten to know the blonde all that well. There was so much he wanted to know and so little he was being told. Why can't he know?

Riku bit his lip. Looks like he said too much and it wasn't his place to begin with. "I don't know! It's just a guess." he said, looking away from the curious eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Mr. Lier." Hayner finished, looking back towards the stage.

It was finally beginning. FIrst it started off with their principal speaking and saying god knows what before he finally called up Sora to the stage with Demyx and Rufus following closely behind. They all waved to the crowd of students and they all erupted into roars of cheering before Dr. Ansem told them to settle down. Rufus was up to speak first. He gave the all the details and the backstory for the event. He went through the terms and rules and wished them luck on winning before passing the mic on to Sora, whose job was to wrap things all up.

"Heya guys!" A bunch of screams came from the girls and more cheering ensued. Axel thought he felt a headache coming on. Being here was worse than going to concerts. At least they all knew when to shut the fuck up.

"Wow, aren't we a lively bunch?" He laughed. "So uh, I wanted to say, I am _really _excited to be participating in this and I look forward to the outcome. You are all such lovely looking people and I'm sure it would be fun to party with you guys." More cheers. "But!" Everyone got silent. "You all need to win first. So strive hard and don't give up!" Once again, the cheers were made. Sora smiled brightly. "I love you guys and good luck! Hopefully we will see each other again! Bye~!" He finished, handing the mic back to the principal. This time he waved with both hands as he disappeared backstage, the other two following again.

"Well isn't he just rainbows and sunshine." Hayner commented.

Olette giggled. "I love how you just always have something to say."

"Damn straight I do!"

"Unwanted things." Pence said leaning towards Axel, who in turned chuckled.

"I heard that!" The blonde gave his chubby friend a quick glare before sulking in his seat. Olette rolled her eyes at this.

Axel shrugged his shoulders and had a smug look on his face. "Well, he is a big bowl of sweetness. I now know. Because y'know, we talked and stuff."

"No way!" Hayner frowned in disbelief.

"Yes way." He retaliated. "If you wanted to talk to him, you should have came to the school early like me! We talked and it was AWESOME." He bragged to the others.

Riku raised a brow in amusement. "Oh really?" It was funny because it wasn't Sora at all he spoke to. He's the only one, besides Demyx, Roxas, Cloud and Leon, who has talk to Sora and technically the whole friend group has talk to model Sora, just not as Sora. The whole situation was funny to him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You are all now dismissed to your next scheduled classes. Good day." Dr. Ansem announced and they all filed out. Except, for Axel. He snuck backstage to 'see his cousin'.

_~~+ Le sneaks backstage +~~_

They all looked at him as he entered. "Hey cuz, whats up!" He said, sauntering over to the mohawked male.

Demyx smiled, hugging his cousin. "Nothing. Getting ready to head out. You know, the usual. Why are you here, dude? You got a class to go to."

Axel waved his hand and shook his head. "Class can wait. 'S not everyday that I get to see you. You're always too busy."

"True, but I don't it's me you came back here for." He snickered.

"Me right?" Sora asked as he appeared in front of them. He looked over to the redhead teen and smiled. "Nice to see you again Axel! Did you want to speak to me or something?" He said with a tilt of his head in a cute manner.

"Um, yeah I did actually. If you don't mind?"

He laughed. "Of course not! Come on, this place is too stuffy. I'll be waiting outside Dem!" He shouted over to his manager. Demyx and Rufus still needed to speak to Dr. Ansem and let him know they were leaving.

Once outside, they sat on the steps to wait for the other two. "So uhhh, what's up?"

"Nothing at all, you?"

"Busy, busy, busy. Never ending cycle."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yup."

Silence.

Sora was the one to break it. "Well that was boring. New topic. Let's see here. . ." He put on his thinking face. "How about a joke!"

Axel gave him a look. "Really? A joke? Let's hear it."

"At first I didn't like my beard. . . but then it grew on me!" Then he busted out into a fit of giggles at his own joke. Axel joined in. That was the lamest joke he had ever heard but the way the brunette said it was absolutely adorable.

"Are you for real? That was stupid! You don't even have one. I don't think you'll ever get one either!" The taller teen commented through fits of his own laughter.

"Hey it got you to laugh, didn't it?"

"True."

"Well then there you go! And I may not be able to now but when I'm older, my beard will be so awesome. Even Dumbledore's won't be able to beat mine! Muwahaha!" Sora boasted with his hand on his hips. He really was quite the character and this one was quite the actor.

Rufus and Demyx exited the building. "Alright, time to head out Sora." said the ShinRa president.

"Aw, alright." He pouted as he got up and dusted himself off. Axel doing the same. "Bye Axel!" He stated as he followed the two figures this time.

"Sora! Wait!" Axel called out the the bubbly brunette. This caused him to stop in his tracks and turn to face him. "Even if we don't win, will I be able to see you again?"

Sora smiled and answered with a nod of his head and turned back, finally getting into the car and leaving. This left a very happy Axel on the steps.

"You know, for someone so against it at first, you seem to enjoy my cousin's company. Enough to risk him noticing it's you and not who he think it is." Demyx said with a smirk.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fuck you. I might as well humor him for the time being. Besides, this is actually kind of. . . fun."

Demyx stared at him in surprise but said nothing. Who was he to intervene.

_~~+ Axel goes for a walk +~~_

The tall redhead decided to take his sister out for a walk around the neighborhood. Mr. Fair was invited over by his mother and the last thing he wanted to his was her flirting it up with his calc. teacher. Nothing more weirder than seeing your mom hitting on people than seeing your mom hitting on your teacher. The small little auburn haired girl skipped down the sidewalk singing a bunch of different Disney songs. Of course Axel joined her on some. You can never be too old for disney, man. Besides, there was no way he was going to just abandon his childhood just because he was now an older teen. Who cares if it was not 'cool'. Screw what people think.

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!" _He sung out, causing them both to go into a fit of laughter.

"Well you already look like a lion!" Kairi teased, motioning to his mane of hair.

"Heyyyyy. At least it looks goo-" He stopped because of something he saw in the corner of his eye. When he looked into the direction he saw Roxas laughing through the window at something Riku must have said but that's not what stumped him. What stumped him was seeing Sora there laughing _with_them too. What the hell was he doing there at Roxas' house? Assuming it was the blonde's home since he's already seen Riku's and this was definitely not the silverette home.

"What's wrong?" His sister asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go." He said, taking her hand and heading back to the house. Sure he felt like a creep now because he stared inside someone else's house through their window but he also was very confused and. . . upset?

Riku and Roxas knew Sora all along?

_~~+ Whoops, it finished +~~_

**A/N: BOOYAH! How's that for updating? I haven't updated so quickly in a while xDD;; Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter that seems to be filled with mostly bullshit dialogue and stay tuned for chapter 14!  
>Love it? Hate it? Like it? Cook it? I think we all know the fourth choice of these things shouldn't even be considered an option xD<br>Review/Alert/Fav and all that cool stuff. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim everything but the plot.**

_Meeka-eela: I KNOW RIGHT? Disney songs ftw. Aww do you really think so? I think I can't write for shit xD; So that makes me happy to read that, yo. Well wait no more~_  
><em>XFlowersOfDarkx: Thank you~!<em>  
><em>EmoAxRxSxN: Thank you. I find it funny how you asked when the next plot twist is when I planned to do one. xD Psychic. Well now you can read and find out. <em>  
><em>bitterbeauty813: -justrealizedthenumbers- ohmygod 813. 8. . . 13. Wow I'm slow xD Thank you and here you go. The next chapter~<em>  
><em>kuu. razill. kussia: I know the feeling bro. Yeah, I thought you'd guys would appreciate it if you all actually got replies. Besides, it's the least I can do to thank you all. I know right? It is a lot of fun. Me and my friend do it all the time to trick people xD And to find out what happens, just read below.<em>  
><em>FinalHeartsOfAssassinZelda: Oh can't forget PepsiCola-<br>I got the joke from a video. If you know where then no. ohmygodiloveyoutoo- Yes they are. Go ahead. I don't care xD Idk if it'd all fit in the review though. Whu- No hanging here! The chapter's right here! Thanks for the review~_

_Now onto what you're really here for._

_~-* Fourteen *-~_

The next day Roxas noticed there was something wrong with Axel. He was a lot more distant than usual. He didn't even show up at his locker like he always did on a daily basis. He also seemed to be very evasive towards Riku as well and didn't show up to lunch. What could be the issue? Surely it wasn't because he 'skipped' school yesterday because then that would make no sense. He had done it before and the redhead hadn't minded and then how would that explain his behavior towards Riku? He just didn't understand.

It was the same for the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that one. Finally Roxas had enough. It was annoying him and he didn't even know why. Funny, at first he would have done anything to get him to go away and leave him alone. Now, for some reason, he _wants_ Axel to be around him so much. To be honest, he kind of misses the teen's pointless chatter and clinginess. Like his day isn't normal without a dose of Axel. Oh god no, ignore that. He didn't mean any of it.

The annoyed boy put himself between the locker and his friend. He had his arms crossed and looked less than please.

"Excuse me. I have a class to get ready for. Your kind of in the way." Axel said with a sigh, not wanting to deal with anything yet.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah and you're kind of full of bullshit." He said in a mocking tone. "Why are you avoiding me and Riku? What the hell did we do?"

Axel shrugged and just reached over the blonde to grab his notebook.

"Real mature of you. I'm serious, it really is because this is exactly how somehow of your age should be properly behaving. I could only imagine how you react when people refuse to let you have your way." Roxas ranted, his words filled with heavy sarcasm. "Look here, Axel. You tried so hard to be my friend, god knows why, and you achieved it. What ever this fit your having with us is stupid. I only try so hard before I just give up and move on. Do you really want all your efforts to go to waste?"

The redhead paused and looked down at the feisty blonde. He never heard Roxas speak so much in the time he knew him. It was surprising and slightly upsetting that it took him to piss the other off to get him to talk so much. Plus the fact that he was trying to fix this little bump in their friendship meant he actually cared about it. He liked him after all. Axel almost smiled at that. Almost. He had to be serious here. "I don't want to talk about it."

Roxas scoffed. "Why not? I can't fix this if you don't tell me what we did wrong. Honestly, I'm extremely confused as to why you are acting this way towards us. We have done nothing besides the usual to you."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. I just don't want to sound creepy." The taller teen explained.

Roxas' face was one of unamusement. "More than what you already are?" He deadpanned the question.

Axel nodded.

Now it was the blonde's turn to sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Now what could possible make you sound more creepy than you alre-"

"I know where you live." The other said, not letting him finish his sentence.

Roxas blinked. The fuck. Okay, he'll admit he wasn't expecting that. And he was so blunt about it too. It's like he purposefully wanted to sound creepy. "Okay then. That definitely is creepy. You win. But what does that have to do with the problem at hand?"

"I looked in your window." He answered. Axel knew full well he was avoiding the real answer and it just made him sound even more like a creep. Maybe it'd make Roxas go away.

"Now you're doing this on purpose." Or not. "Next you're going to say 'And i watch you while you slept.' haha, funny. Now let's be serious here." Roxas said with more sarcasm.

Axel shook his head. Finally giving in for real. "No but i saw you having a fun time with Sora and Riku. For someone who didn't like the model, you sure seem happy." This cause Roxas to go into a standstill state of shock. Taking advantage of this, he moved the blonde out of his way and closed his locker shut. He then began his trek down the hall.

"W-Wait!" Roxas managed to stutter out after he left the shock state. He went after the redhead, having to speed walk down the halls in order to catch up. Damn his short legs. Damn Axel for being so tall.

Axel stopped and turned to face him. Once Roxas caught up he waited. For nothing because the blonde just stared at him. "Well? This is the part where you say, 'I can explain', and then I get all dramatic and say, 'No! I don't want to hear anymore lies. We are done!' blah, blah, blah and then storm off.' The redhead said.

The smaller teen rolled his eyes again. Axel swore he never seen a person roll his eyes as much as Roxas. "Reality check, this the real world, not some shitty show, movie, novel or weird fanfiction. That's too cliche. What I was going to say was, Why the hell were you creeping on my house and looking through my window to begin with?" He replied smugly.

This caused an amused smirk to appear on Axel's face. "You read fanfictions?"

Roxas adjusted his glasses to cover up the fact he was blushing. "Shut up! That's not the point."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm soooo using that against you in the future." That little statement earned him a glare." Sheesh. Touchy, man. I was just taking my sister for a walk around the neighborhood just to get out the house and i just happened to see it." He explained himself. Huh, he made it sound like Kairi was a dog or something. Poor girl. "Why didn't you tell me you were friend with Sora? Do you not trust me to keep a secret? Or is it because i'm a fan?"

"Axel no, I-" Roxas stopped. He thought him and Sora were just friends? This is good. He can fix this without seeming too suspicious. It wasn't as bad as he first thought. The blonde felt a wave of relief wash over him. Axel long as he can get the redhead to continue believing they were just friends then it was no problem. Of course, he'd have to explain it to Demyx and his family now. "Actually yes. Sora is a friend of mine. We've known each other for practically our whole lives along with Riku. We weren't going to let some modeling job ruin our friendship so some days in his free time he sneaks over to hangout. I don't care for his job or like hearing about it 24/7, but that doesn't mean I don't like him. That's just you jumping to conclusions." Roxas said, pulling the well-rounded lie out of his ass. Not literally of course. Just an expression. Then again, it also wasn't a complete lie. "I didn't tell you because, well, I haven't told anyone. Hayner and the gang don't know either."

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense. . ." Axel said. "I'm sorry i doubted you like that. I should have known better."

"No, it's perfectly fine and understandable. Just come to me and let's talk it out next time. It causes less problems and is the correct way to do things." He said with a smile that made the redhead's heart flutter. Another thing that doesn't happen often. It should though. Axel liked his smile.

He brushed the feeling off. he needed to focus. No time to get all- whatever it was. "I will. Just no more secrets for now, okay? Let's be honest with each other."

Roxas nodded.

Axel turned back around to keep walking when he heard the other call him again. "Yes?"

"Since we are being honest here. I have something I should tell you then. . . ." Roxas bit his lip nervously.

Axel got closer. "Yes? What is it?"

"You may not but. . ." Roxas got on his tippy toes to reach the redhead's ear and whispered. "Im watch you sleep at night. Nice boxers you wear." Roxas laughed as he then heading down the halls. "Just kidding!" He shouted out for Axel to hear.

Axel rolled his eyes with a grin. The blonde just wasn't going to let it go now. he will be forever known as a creepy stalker behind the glasses and in the beautiful eyes of Roxas Strife. Oh well, he was just happy they were able to talk it out and solve everything. He should have known better than to question Riku and Roxas like that. They were good friends after all.

Roxas on the other hand may have been laughing on the outside but inside, he was upset with himself. How could they have been so careless like that? Now another problem to add to the list. Keeping this secret just kept getting more difficult. Especially now with Axel.

How long will he be able to keep up his little charade before it falls apart? This secret life was starting to get way too complicated.

_~-* terminé pour l'instant *-~_

**A/N: Hello everyone~ Mia here. Suri-chan asked me to upload this for her today while she was out of town. She said she HAD to update it. xD She cares! Huzzah. Now no more derping around on her story. Oh! And she left a message for you guys. I share the same message. **  
><strong>Have a wonderful AkuRoku Day~! <strong>  
><strong>Now to go and make cake and go back to playing my numerous Kingdom Hearts games for all the AkuRoku moments xDD Bye!<strong> 


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

**Disclaimer: Guys I swear to god I owned it in my dreams last night. Keywords: IN MY DREAMS. *sobsob* I no own. Or Naruto. I don't own that either.**

_fallenofthedark: omgsomanyD'sit'soverwhelming- xD I'm so happy you love it THAT much, dude. Lol yeah- That's my favorite part. _  
><em>bitterbeauty813: Thank you~! And I will. I hope you continue to love this~<em>  
><em>Roxas Grey: guioegjcreo- Thanks for dem reviews. xD but uhhh- His school didn't win. Nobody did yet. Idk if I even want them to win yet. lol yup even the author doesn't know who wins- <em>  
><em>kuu. razill. kussia: Seriously? To where? I was just visiting family. BORING. Thanks for the review~! <em>  
><em>EmoAxRxSxN: Hell yeah AkuRoku ftw! Omgwhut- you're a guy? A guy who reads yaoi? suiwejigowe- Sorry but that's awesome xD *heart* And I feel special because you're reading MY story. ;u; A guy . . . who reads yaoi. So awesome. xD<em>  
><em>mochiusagi: lol that's exactly what I thought after I wrote and re-read it. BAM! There's more. :3<em>

_Thank you all for your reviews. Every time I got a review visiting my family, I would smile like an idiot reading them. My aunt now thinks I have a boyfriend I'm not telling them about. xDDD Now on to le chapter~! P.S I can't believe we are on chapter 15. I can't believe I'm still writing this. I normally give up by now. BUT I WON'T CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL. It's cause of you guys it's still going strong. ;u; *heaaaaarts*_

__-_-( Chapter 15 )-_-__

"I just have one question; why was this kid looking in our window? Should I be worried? Do I need to bring out the buster sword from the garage?" Cloud asked. Roxas had explained everything that happened and what the go-to plan was now to his family and Demyx. Funny how the thing his father was concerned about was that minor detail. Typical.

"Babe, i love you and all but, uh, I believe there's something a bit more important in what Roxas told us. Not that, that's not important, just, not something that should be our top concern." Leon said, holding his husband close and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm worried for my child's safety, Leon. What if this boy is some sort of creepy stalker?" Roxas snorted at that comment. A little too late for that in Roxas' opinion.

"Well, it's our problem for being careless." Demyx sighed.

Sora wasn't able to catch the whole conversation but he got the gist of it. All this worrying was making him sad. It was mainly his fault after all. "Guys." He tried to get everyone's attention. "It's not even all that bad. He thinks I'm just his friend, right? So ta-da. The problem solved itself. As long as Roxas doesn't go all 'Oh yeah by the way I lied, Sora's actually my twin and the model is just me in a wig,' then everything should be okay."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in understanding. The kid had a point. "Well now that, that's solved, me and Roxy got an interview to get to." Demyx said, jumping up off his seat. "Let's get going kiddo!"

"Ug. I wish Sora could actually do his job for once." He grumbled once he was turned away from his brother. Sora never replied to the comment because well, he couldn't hear it, or hear anything for that matter, and he couldn't read the lips of someone facing the other way.

Cloud scowled. "You know why. Now quit complaining."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever."

__-_-( To Axel's house~! )-_-__

Axel and Riku were both at the redhead's home, 'doing their homework'. Yup. Definitely homework. Because defeating the Akatsuki in _Naruto: Clash Of Ninjas_ was the hardest homework they've ever worked on. "Dammit. I swear this thing cheats, man."

"Or we just suck as much as Lea." Riku commented with a laugh. He knew that was one thing Axel hated: Being compared to Lea at video games. Once you do that, he really gets in the game zone.

"Oh hell no. My superior gaming skills will not stand being compared to that tool!" He exclaimed, pressing X to retry.

And Riku was right. After that, the teen went all try hard about life and beat them. It was a victorious moment which caused for a celebration. "We. Are. Beast!" Axel said, giving the silverette a fist-bump. "I'm so happy we're on good terms again. I have no idea what I would have done without you!" He said dramatically, hugging Riku.

"Lived as a failure, alone with fifty cats then died. Duh." Riku pushed him away with a laugh. Unless it was a certain cute brunette, he didn't really like being touched. Personal space was a lovely thing that some people needed to learn. CoughAxelCough. "Besides, that's your fault. No one told you to jump conclusions, bro. Aaaand you're kind of an idiot."He informed the teen of his dumb choices as the next scene of the game played. Anyone else find naruto's voice annoying? It's sad that it was an old lady's voice.

Axel pouted. "So. You guys could have just told me you were friends with Sora. I am too! Even though it's recently. But still! Now I feel stupid because I was telling Sora about you guys when he already knew you both!" He crossed his arms with a huff.

Riku snorted. He was definitely friend with _Sora._ "Sorry. Didn't want to rain on your parade. You were all happy and shit. Seemed like a douche move to say, 'Oh hey so am I! In fact, I knew him since elementary!'" He said in a mocking tone. You all know the one. "Well that's your fault too. No one told you to say anything." He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you a secret to make it up to you if you want."

Axel rolled his eyes at the first sentence that came out the silver-haired teen's mouth then beamed. "Yes! Tellmetellmetellme!" In a way, he felt like some middle school girl about to hear the latest gossip. Ew, how uncool. Oh well.

Riku laughed. "Okay. Okay." Then he got all thinkative. Is that even a word? It was in Riku's mind. "How can I put this lightly. Hmmm."

"Put what lightly? Just spit it out, dude!"

"I'm dating Sora."

Axel blinked. "I'm sorry, what."

"You heard me. I didn't stutter."

Axel started to laugh. "Oh my god I hate you. You lucky bitch." Then he looked to the screen. "Oh shit, the battle!" They both went back to playing the game and trying to beat the bad guys. Although the redhead's thoughts were elsewhere.

He was happy for Riku. Really he was. But he was sad. Figures. He expected someone as cute and adorable as Sora would be take. What he didn't expect was it being his best friend. Oh well. Lucky Riku will be the one to hold the brunette, kiss him and look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Ocean blue eyes. . . '_Roxas.'_ That was it! That's why the blonde's eyes looked so familiar to him back at the carnival, they were the same as Sora's.

Now his thoughts drifted to the blonde. Roxas. He was pretty perfect himself. Well, if you look past the grumpiness, but even then it never looked so cute on someone before. It just fit on him. Although, Axel liked it way better when he smiled. He had a gorgeous smile. He wished he saw it more often but beggars can't be choosers. The redhead also never found people look so attractive with glasses before. '_God with or without them he still looks adorable.' _

That's when realization finally hit him.

'_Do I. . . like Roxas?'_

__-_-( Done )-_-__

**A/N: Hey guys~! Haha worse AkuRoku day ever. Wow, I was just reminded why I hate my extended family so much. I wish I was eating cake with Mia, man. ;n; Sorry bro. It was mandatory. So anyways, how was all of your AkuRoku day? Better than mine I hope xD**  
><strong>It seems like someone is noticing their feeling. PROGRESSION. FINALLY. <strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Make it? Even though it's already made. . .**  
><strong>REVIEWS ARE LOVE~ :DD *heart* I wish I can for real give you all cookies cause I love all of you. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**

**Disclaimer: Anyone want to take a wild guess on who doesn't own Kingdom Hearts? If you guessed me then you're right!**

_bitterbeauty813: thanks for the review. Enjoy the next chapter~! :D_  
><em>Roxas Grey:I understand. xD Happens to me too when I read so many at once. Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter too.<em>  
><em>kingdomheartsevanescencefood :Thanks for the reviews xDD You're not the only one who thought that. Thank you for giving it a try. 8D Hope you continue to love it~<em>  
><em>EmoAxRxSxN: I suspected you were. I would love to help you! Just message me and we can work things out about your story. Don't feel girly, I'm sure there are other men who write maybe or maybe not AkuRoku, but yaoi fics in general. Thank you for the review. :)<em>

_~(_ Chapter 16 _)~_

Roxas couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he was going to invite Axel over his house. Riku had been the only one that came over so it felt weird bringing someone else home. Why was he going to do this? Because Sora. His twin wants to meet this 'Axel' he always speaks of. Of course the brunette knows he has to pretend this isn't their first encounter, Roxas had filled him in on past conversations.

Thus explaining why the blonde was standing next to his tall friend at this moment. School had ended and they were simply talking. "So um... Axel, wanna come over today?" He said, biting his lip nervously.

Axel closed his locker and looked at his object of affection and frowned. "I wish I could. Got practice today and Zex would kill me if I bailed. Hold on, I can go to your house now?" The redhead questioned suspiciously.

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly. "Well a common friend we share will be there today and he wanted to see you... That's too bad." He answered, walking away.

Quickly the other teen followed after him. "Wait, seriously?" The smaller teen continued his way out the school so Axel decided to take it as a yes. Now he was conflicted. He really had to go to practice but he really wants to see Sora. Was there anyway to do both? No, it's the only time they are all free and he doubted the model was going to hang around for long. Then it hit him. "Is there a way Sora can just come to my practice? You too of course~!" He exclaimed happily, proud of his plan.

Roxas stopped, they were now on a sidewalk by his house... and apparently Axel's. He pondered on this for a second. Surely it wouldn't be that much of a problem. Demyx could bring Sora over. His brother's health had been fairly good recently so that wouldn't be an issue either. But would Cloud and Leon approve? Ha, too bad if they don't. "Sure. Sounds good to me. I'll just text Demyx to go to your house instead."

"Why Demyx?"

"Because not only is he his manager but he's the one that actually knows where you live, duh." Nice save.

"That's true. Sooooo... FOLLOW MEEE~!" Axel shouted, dragging his friend in the direction of home.

_~(_ TO AXEL'S! _)~_

As soon as he stepped through the door, Axel was attacked by his little sister. She held a tight grip on him."Welcome home, Axie!" She said excitedly.

Roxas snorted. "Axie?" He asked with a smug look. This earned him a look from the taller redhead and gained the attention of Kairi.

She gasped. "My gawd! Is this Roxy? He's so cuuuuute~." The auburnette cooed out, giving Roxas a hug this time. "Finally we meet! You look better than you do in pictures."

"Er-" Axel looked away, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. That as something he did without the blonde to blow his spot Kairi...

Roxas raised a brow, a smirk on his facial features. "Oh does he now?"

"Yup! A lo-"

"ANYWAYS, we should be heading downstairs,everyone will be here any minute now and still need to set up." Her brother interjected before she could say anymore. Quickly he shooshed her away and took Roxas to their basement.

_~(_ Slight TIme Skip_)~_

Everyone had arrived and they were just all chilling in the basement. It seems practice didn't matter when there was Sora instead. His poor little twin was bombarded with questions. He tried to understand every question and answer them the best of his ability without giving anything away. Roxas mentally noted to give his brother the best thank you he could conjure up.

Zexion was not apart of this affair. More like he was sulking in the corner. What does it take to get a band to practice? What was so great about this Sora kid anyway? Wooohooo he was a model. Good for him.

"Heya! If you don't mind me asking... what's wrong, kid?"

The slate-haired teen turned to face the voice that disrupted his ranting mental monologue. He scowled. "I am not a kid. I believe being eighteen makes me a legal adult. I wish to be addressed as such. To answer your question, besides sitting here waiting for our actual practice to begin, absolutely nothing." He ended with an eyeroll.

Demyx cringed slightly. That was a bit harsh. "Sorry ki-I mean, um... what's your name?"

"Zexion." He deadpanned.

"Right, So Zexy-"

"No. Zexion."

"That's what I said. Zexion." And before the other could say anything more on the subject he immediately spoke again, focusing it on what he originally planned to say to him. "You should loosen up. It's not everyday this happens right?" He said with a smile.

Zexion shrugged. "I guess..." He trailed. "But I-"

Demyx crossed his arms and gave a knowing look. "It's not like you have anything better to do anyway. No rush."

Dammit. He didn't want to admit the man in front of him was right. He hardly ever was proven wrong. "Fine."

Then Sora's cheery voice caught their attentions. "So how about I actually get to hear you guys play? !"

Zexion thanked god. Finally they were going to get something done.

With a few protests and groans from Axel, Larxene and Marluxia, the band were finally set up and ready to go. Axel was a bit washischance to show off and impress Roxas. Yes Roxas. Once he realized his feelings for said blonde he finally got over his absurd obsession for the model.

Once they started to play, Demyx and Roxas were completely mind-blown. They expected them to be good, just not, well, absolutely amazing. As a manager, and ex-sitar player for the band Nobodies, Demyx knew if they played their cards right these guys would be big. He wished their company had a music department. He'd recommend them right away. Roxas had a newfound respect for the redhead. And Sora. . .well... He was simply enjoying the feel of the could slight make out what it was supposed to sound like to working ears and he liked it.

When they finished, their mini audience clapped with enthusiasm.

"That was so cool!" Sora shouted happily with Roxas nodding in agreement behind him.

Then the two boys were back to conversing with the three bandmates again, leaving Zexion and Demyx to themselves.

"Hello again stranger!" The dirty-blonde manager said with glee. "You were awesome on those drums."

"Thanks." He mumbled in response. He was sweating. Ew. This bothered him greatly. Why was this guys still trying to talk to him. How could those boys talk to those three. The smell as horridly gross.

Roxas laughed at the stupidity that came out of the mouth of an egotistical redhead. "Okay, it wasn't that great."

"You are such a liar~" Axel cooed.

"He seemed like he enjoyed it the most." Larxene said with a smirk. "Or maybe it was just the view of the singer."

The blonde blushed and adjusted his glasses to hide it. "W-what?No way." He stammered.

"Just messing with you, kiddo." Marluxia said, ruffling his hair in which he earned a glare. It was a gesture Roxas did not appreciate.

"Isn't time we should go?" Roxas asked. Suddenly, he didn't want to be there anymore.

They all groaned but Zexion (no surprise there) and Demyx. His manager looked at his watch and saw that it was in fact late.

"Sorry but Roxas is right. We should get going..."

"Aww okay. See you all again! Hopefully." Larxene said with a wave. "We're gonna chill around here a little longer."

"Okay. Bye!" Demyx said, him and Roxas already up the steps. "C'mon, Sora!" He called for the teen that just stood there staring at them ascend up the stairs.

"Just a second." The brunette said. He turned to Axel. "Friendly advice: he's a sucker for sweets and loves movies. Especially romcoms. Lame right?" He finished with a laugh, leaving the basement as well.

Axel's eyes lit up at this new information. He could totally use this! It was definitely going to be committed to his memory. Wait. Was he that obvious that even Sora realized? Oh well. He'd have to thank him next time.

_~(_ finished _)~_

**A/N: God finally. hy did this take me forever to type? Oh, because it's a lame filler chapter. Dx Sorry. btw, let's just call their band Oblivion. Yeaaah. **  
><strong>So what will Axel do with this new information? ;D<strong>

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Dislike it? ooooooooh. For once it's a normal fourth choice. xD**


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Model, the Nobody and the Pyromaniac**_

_**Disclaimer: I WANT. BUT ME NO HAS.**_

_kingdomheartsevanescencefood : sorry you had to wait so long. it's finally here! :D_  
><em>EmoAxRxSxN: I'm sorry I am a busy person D: and ggtioptr gosh really? ;u;<em>  
><em>bitterbeauty813: well wait no more! sorry it took so long...<em>  
><em>Ulqluiorra12345: right right? xD <em>  
><em>mochiusagi: here is more! sorry it took like a month. D:<em>

_-~-\ Chapter 17 /-~-_

He was going to do it. He was going to ask Roxas Strife on a da- '_No brain das gay.'_ Er- He was going to ask Roxas Strife to go see a movie with him. You know, bro time. '_Much better.' _Not that he minded considering it a date, his mind was going to think it that way anyway but what would Roxas think? Is he even gay?

His thoughts were ruined when the subject at hand poked him in the face. "Hellooooooo. Anyone awake in there? Or did you just shut off in the middle of the hallway? Wait. You're a robot? I knew it."

"Who's a robot?" Said Riku as he joined in.

"Axel is. See, he ran out of juice right here. That's why his eyes are closed and he's standing here like a statue." Roxas ended with a nod.

He cracked open an eye. "That or Axelbot is in deep concentration of which you just messed up." Both eyes were now open as he crossed his arms. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome Axelbot." The blonde said with an amused smile.

"Wait, you concentrate? Axel actually thinks about things Roxas."

"Oh shit no way!"

Axel scowled at the two. "So mean. Why must you hurt me so!" He said the last part dramatically.

"Why must you be so stupid?" Roxas throws back.

"Why must you be so easy to tease." Added Riku with a snicker.

"Ouch double teamed. Anyways, yes I do think about things. More specifically, a way to invite you, Roxas Strife, to go to the movies at 9 with me on Friday. And don't worry about money, I already got the tickets. BA-BAM!" He exclaimed, taking out the two tickets.

"What, I'm just chopped liver here? I see how it is.I thought I meant something to you, you cheater!" Riku said with a fake sob.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Why was he friends with these guys again? The world may never know. "Oh shut it." He said to Riku before turning his attention to Axel. "Let me see those." He took them and saw the tickets were to see the new romantic comedy that came out. Then he felt so conflicted. There was no way he can go. He had a Sora thing to do around that time. But, but, he went out of his way to buy these and the movieeeeeee was a romcom. '_God dammit.'_ "I'm sorry Axel but I can't." He saw the other teen's dejected face and his heart dropped. "It's not that I don't want to! Really, I would love to go. It's just that I have something that needs to be done at that time."

"It's okay..." The redhead said solemnly.

"Maybe another time?" He said with an unsure smile.

"Yeah of course!"

"Okay well, see you around." Roxas said as he fled the suddenly awkward scene.

Axel then turned to the silverette he seemed to be still there. "Soooo, wanna go now?"

Riku scoffed. "Axel Sinclair, I am nobody's second choice. Take yourself." He finished with a both laughed. "No seriously. I'm not. But you can be my first choice to come hangout at my place instead of seeing a lame movie."

Axel shook his head with a chuckle. "Alright. Sounds like a better plan."

_-~-\ Friday night /-~-_

"Dude, I love how it was your plan to hang out at your house yet you stand here at my door saying it should happen here."

Riku shrugged. "You have better games and-"

"You found out it was pasta night didn't you." Axel said cutting off all his bullshit lies that were about to spew out his mouth.

"Hell yeah. Your mom makes the BEST italian food ever. Now let me in."

Axel shrugged. How could he disagree with that? Aerith did make the best italian food, and they aren't even italian. Thus proving the french are the best cooks. They even make other countries food amazingly. Or maybe it was just his mother. He opened up the door more and stepped aside to let in his hungry friend.

"You know, I'm in here a lot more than I should. No regrets. I love this place."

"Then have it. Let's switch lives and you can have the annoying siblings-"

"Hell the fuck on. I like being an only child who mooches off of his friends because his dad is an asshole."

"Well then." Axel huffed. As they entered the kitchen. "Mom Riku's here to join us." He informed the elder woman that way she knew to serve more plates than normal.

Aerith turned around from stirring the pasta to face her son. "Alright. Thank you. And welcome back Riku. It seems you just can't get enough of this family."

Riku shrugged. "The food's great and you all are just so wonderful."

Aerith rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh stop it." That is when the doorbell rang. "Oh. I'll get it. It's probably Zack." She said, exiting the kitchen.

" ?" Riku asked.

Axel shook his head. "Don't. I just. I don't even.-"

"Oh my gawd! Is Zacky here!" Said an always hyperactive Kairi as she came in.

"Yes I am!" The man announced as he entered with Aerith closely behind. The little girl immediately jumped into his arms. He was a well known guest in the house as well. Although it may seem weird to have your mom dating, even a teacher, Axel was pretty cool about it. As long as she was happy. Unfortunately he doesn't get automatic good grades.

Aerith laughed. "Alright dear, let him breathe, he just got in. Why don't you come with me to get your brothers?"

"Okay!" She said happily, letting go of Zack and grabbing her mom's hand as they left once again.

Now the three men were awkwardly standing there. "Soooooo. How's it going?" Zack said, trying to break the ice."

Both boys mumbled out a good in reply.

"And that problem you had awhile ago? Was it solved?" He asked, directing it to Axel.

"Huh? Oh yeah. That's all water under the bridge. Who knew Roxas was friends with Sora." The redhead said.

Zack tilted his head, a bit confused. "Friends? I thought they were brothers?" Riku froze. "Yeah, Last time I checked they were. Unless Cloud lied to me about having twins. Oh! Or is this a different Sora? Cause it is a common name too and-" He stopped, looking at both the boys faces. "Oops. I think I said something I shouldn't have."

"You think?" Riku said with a sigh.

"Wait. What? Riku, what the hell? What is it that you guys aren't telling me? And why can't I know? Zack and you know!"

"Too be fair (hahanopunintended), Cloud and I have been best mates since junior high. Of course I know everything." The raven haired male said in his defense.

Riku sighed again. "Okay, look. After dinner, I'll tell you. Might as well. God. Cloud, Leon and Roxas are gonna have my head for this."

"On a stick."

"Zack!"

After that they were all silent at the table. The rest of the family came. They may have tried to act normal but Aerith knew something wasn't right. She never asked though. So when Zack as to take the two out somewhere she just agreed to it. She figured they had something important to talk about.

_-~-\ End /-~-_

**oMG. School is literally taking up all my time. Don't worry, I will finish this, hopefully in a few? couple? more chapters? idk cause school and stuff and yeah. It's just going to take a lot longer than normal. I hope you all don't lose interest in this. D:**


End file.
